


When there's no future, how can there be sin?

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fryecest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Routine, Sibling Incest, Symbolism, Twincest, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Лондон не был разрушен. Всё закончилось со смертью Джека.Брат перестал пачкать кровью повязки и шел на поправку.Она держала в руках первые отчёты и не знала за что браться в первую очередь.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 2





	When there's no future, how can there be sin?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: kaplanymer
> 
> Таймлан: начинается месяц спустя после DLC — Jack the Ripper.
> 
> Несостыковки с каноном (эти "пятнадцать лет" попили моей крови, не знаю как их употребить). Какие-то комиксы, книжки — скорее всего не учитываются (кроме того что книжный Итан мудак, каких поискать, это есть).  
> Близнецам на момент 1888-го года стукнуло по 41 году. А, и Джейкоб не потерял глаз.
> 
> За найденные в игре неиспользуемые монологи Джека спасибо чуваку с реддита (как и за присутствующую вырезанную фразу Ницше).
> 
> Использованные имена не имеют к реальным людям никакого отношения.
> 
> *Когда здесь нет будущего,  
> Как здесь может быть грех?© Sex Pistols — God Save the Queen
> 
> дарк!Иви и дарк!Джейкоб. Одержимость.

Обложка 

Кто сражается с чудовищами, тому следует остерегаться, чтобы самому при этом не стать чудовищем.  
И если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя.  
Фридрих Ницше

Птицы кричат, вырывая друг у друга кусок.

Она отдаёт Вестхаусу документы из лаборатории. И качает головой, когда он кивает на стоящего у окна Джейкоба.

— Какие-то проблемы, Джордж?

Он сама любезность. У него есть привычка срываться по пустякам.

Их бывший наставник поджимает губы и уходит, не сказав ни слова. Двое новобранцев следуют за ним.

Иви провожает их взглядом, невольно вспоминая себя в первые годы обучения. Тогда было значительно проще.

Отец бы не одобрил подобное. Её методы. И всё, с чем она сейчас разбиралась.

Ряды оставшихся тамплиеров сокращаются не так успешно, как ей хотелось бы. И те новобранцы, которые обучаются сейчас, — всё ещё слишком неподготовлены. А у неё не хватает сил посылать их на смерть. Убивать, распутывая клубок их внутренней сети, приходится ей. С братом.

Иначе они все рано или поздно погибнут. А её руки будут в их крови. Тогда будет не хватать тамплиерского креста на одежде. И какого-нибудь пафосного звания. За вклад в истребление братства.

Она усмехается собственным мыслям. Сжимает пальцами виски. Усиливающаяся слабая боль обещает к полудню мигрень.

Когда оглядывается на брата, тот всё ещё сосредоточен на виде за окном. Если за смогом можно хоть что-то разобрать. Подобие города.

«Сжечь бы его дотла», — шепчет Джек ей на ухо.

Она отмахивается и перебирает бумаги на столе. Доходы братства изрядно просели в этом месяце. Если так пойдёт дальше, то к зиме они останутся на мели, а новобранцы с приобретёнными навыками займутся разбоем. Никто не будет бороться на голодный желудок.

«Один мёртвый тамплиер может накормить их всех, — хрипло смеётся Джек. — Или парочка гулящих девок».

Он резал их на маленькие кусочки и скармливал её брату прямо с окровавленных ладоней. Убивал бывших Грачей. Одного за другим. Просто потому что мог.

Джейкоб держит в комнате пустую птичью клетку.

Она не спрашивает зачем.

Всё, что её волнует, с тех пор как она вернулась, это удержание Лондона. Это поддержание братства. Забота, лежащая на её плечах неожиданно тяжёлым грузом. Она так сильно старается держать всё под контролем, что иногда забывает для чего.

Джейкоб, в свойственной ему манере, отдаляется от дел, стоит только ей оказаться здесь.

Она не знает, как он справлялся раньше, в письмах от него об этом ни слова. Она не знает, почему он не стремится разглядеть в новобранцах их смену. Или, что не менее важно, отсутствие кого-то похожего на Джека. Она не знает, почему брат ведёт себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

Джейкоб продолжает молчать. Бережёт её от ночных кошмаров?

Он не думал, что ей известно. Он ничего не сказал.

Но сказал Джек. Сказал так много, что Иви предпочла бы не знать и десятой доли. Чтобы перестать сомневаться. Чтобы перестать смотреть на близнеца в попытках найти отличия. И, со страхом, сходства. С Потрошителем.

Иви узнаёт его заново. Чёртова Индия вырвала из её жизни слишком много времени. Узнаёт, что Джейкоб обзавёлся новыми привычками. Что его равнодушие к целям (она тоже раньше звала их жертвами), присущее их работе, вышло на новый уровень. Что он больше не шутит по поводу и без. Что теперь он отдаёт предпочтение метательным ножам и скрытному проникновению, когда она стала выбивать дверь и стрелять с порога.

Они не ходят на задания вместе.

Джейкоб лениво спрашивает «кто моя цель?», когда она просит его сосредоточиться. Конечно, она не собирается рисковать его здоровьем, тем более, что его глаз ещё не до конца восстановился.

Но Джейкоб… он упрям. Это не ссора, по крайней мере, никто из них не повышает голос. Ему удаётся отстоять своё право на участие в охоте.

Он убивает всех, кого она указывает в списке. И ломает руку Нейтану, когда возвращается.

Она делает всё возможное, чтобы Вестхаус об этом не узнал. И чтобы другие ученики не болтали.

К её большому удивлению, Нейтан относится с пониманием и больше не остаётся с ней наедине.

Джейкоб не комментирует происходящее. Они почти совсем не разговаривают.

«Он одержим тобой», — смеётся Джек.

Это. Не. Правда.

Да, он приходит спать в её комнату. Наверное, так проще им обоим. Ему — знать, что он не один. Ей — знать, что он не выходит на ночные улицы.

Да, почти весь день он находится рядом. Как будто наблюдение за её жизнью его действительно захватывает. Она привыкла считать, что это своего рода компенсация тех лет, что они не виделись.

Да, он теперь слушает и слышит её. Это касается только дел братства, но всё же.

Да, его объятия порой слишком порывисты и больше похожи на странные приступы…

Это всего лишь их попытки снова научиться жить друг с другом.

Джек заходится лающим смехом.

Слышно, как по крыше стучат маленькие лапки.

Джейкоб спит рядом. Совершенно спокойно, без сбитых простыней и хриплых стонов.

Ей тоже не снятся кошмары. Она просто лежит без сна всю ночь, иногда задрёмывая под утро. Иногда листает книги, что брат оставляет на столе.

Здание, что они выкупили для братства, довольно старое. Ночью она может слышать, как скрипят доски из-за любителей поискать развлечений вне надзора наставников. Она оставляет это на совести Вестхауса. И надеется, что он недостаточно стар, чтобы угнаться за учениками.

Чердачные комнаты, которые занимают они с братом, и одна из которых отведена под её кабинет, полны тишины. Только слышно чёртовых птиц. И Лондон, не смолкающий, наверное, никогда.

Джек, как всегда, ступает бесшумно.

«В такую безлунную ночь — кровь как чернила. Мы всё ещё можем написать свои правила, как думаешь?»

Она медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Находит руку Джейкоба и сжимает. Не крепко, чтобы не разбудить. Подвигается ближе, ложится к нему под бок. Слушает, как он дышит. Трогает кончиками пальцев. Последствия пребывания в лечебнице Ламберта — шрамы от порезов. Их много, и они такие маленькие, как от птичьих когтей.

И Джейкоб всё ещё хромает. Чаще, когда думает, что она не видит. Трость теперь не только прикрытие для клинка.

Иногда у него дрожат руки.

Она не знает, решит ли проблему время. Всё, что она может, — делать вид, что не замечает.

Брат не переносит, когда видят его слабость.

Она даёт ему возможность быть сильным. Даже если он собирается в подпольный бойцовский клуб, куда, по-хорошему, не должен возвращаться вообще.

Но разве кто-то может удержать в кулаке ветер?

Она задумывается над тем, как часто он рисковал собой, пока её не было рядом. И не уверена, что хочет знать ответ.

Роберт рад им. И, наверное, ещё больше рад возможности заработать.

С тех пор как она последний раз мяла чужие бока и получала синяки на огороженной деревянными балками арене, прошло слишком много времени. Но галдящая толпа ничуть не меняется.

Она почти готова к тому, что что-то пойдёт не так. Но не к тому, что дело в чужой ставке. Топпинг шепчет Джейкобу что-то перед тем, как начинается бой. Тот кивает.

После пятого раунда Роберт начинает заметно нервничать. Иви проталкивается к нему сквозь гвалт и плотный дым. Он выкладывает всё почти сразу, стоит только надавить на его запястье.

Какой-то богатей проплатил своего бойца и не намерен терять на этом деньги.

Роберт предложил её брату лечь после пятого раунда. За хорошие отступные.

Она зажмуривает глаза на пару мгновений, просто чтобы не видеть этого растерянного лица.

Он не уступил Джеку и не мог отступить сейчас. Он бы не переборол себя. Только не так. И не здесь. Мог попытаться, но она прекрасна знала, что не сможет.

На импровизированной арене Джейкоб забивает кричащего что-то бойца.

За раззадоренной кровью толпой почти ничего не разобрать.

Она спрыгивает на земляной пол — гонг всё ещё не звучит — и обнимает Джейкоба поперёк груди. Она не пытается его оттащить. Почти кричит ему на ухо «пойдём-пойдём, оставь его».

Бой наконец останавливают.

Она вытаскивает его на ночной воздух, поддерживая под руку, и накидывает плащ на плечи, запахивает плотнее на груди. Пахнущий рыбой ледяной ветер ерошит волосы. Редкие нетрезвые моряки не обращают на них внимание.

Джейкоб приваливается к кирпичной стене, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Не отпускает её.

Роберт нагоняет их спустя пару минут.

— Вы не можете просто!.. — задыхаясь начинает он, но Джейкоб его прерывает.  
— Все говорят мне, что я чего-то не могу. Но знаешь что? Я не слушаю.  
— По правилам…  
— У меня свои правила, — сквозь зубы выдыхает Джейкоб. Глухо. Угрожающе.

Она не отвлекается на скользящую по стене тень Джека.

В итоге, денег они почти не получают, но всё, что её волнует, как крепко Джейкоб прижимает её к себе, обнимая за плечи. Как загнанно дышит у неё над ухом, будто не может надышаться.

Она прижимается губами к его шее, к солоноватой коже. К частящему пульсу.

Он весь напряжён до предела. Жилы поверх костей. И чужая кровь, всегда чужая. Он слишком опытен для того, чтобы проливать свою. И готов ко всему.

Она всё ещё не может привыкнуть к тому, каким ослабленным видела его первое время, когда всё закончилось с Джеком, в Ламберте. Это было совсем не похоже на то, как он болел в детстве. Тогда казалось, что более несносным пациентом ему уже не быть, но… Не было ничего хуже, чем читать по его ранам о происходившем, чем видеть, как тяжело он переносит её — даже её, как будто она бы позволила это кому-то ещё — прикосновения.

Она помогала ему справиться с горячим бульоном, меняла окровавленные повязки и не гасила свет всю ночь, чтобы, когда он вздрагивал и просыпался, ничего не напоминало о тёмном логове, пропахшим кровью и нечистотами.

Она была рядом. Следила за тем, как сходят синяки. Уход за видимыми ранами оказался простым, но внутренние нельзя было так легко излечить. Джейкоб стал замкнутым, и она не знала, как спросить, как и что происходило с ним всё это время с Джеком. Что он чувствовал. Что причинило ему наибольшую боль. Не знала, как облегчить память от произошедшего. Не знала, может ли что-то исправить.

И боялась. Постоянно.

Этот страх был её тенью. Неясное, не до конца сформированное чувство неотвратимости. Как будто если она отвернётся или не будет рядом, то брат просто исчезнет, как будто его здесь и не было.

И он исчез. Не так, как она предполагала, но всё же он изменился достаточно, чтобы казаться незнакомцем.

Он научился справляться со всем сам.

Это не было сожалением. Глупо было бы сожалеть о том, что он повзрослел. Но какая-то часть её хотела знать, что, как и прежде, он был готов довериться ей и полагаться на неё. Чтобы всё было правильно.

Слишком эгоистично было так думать. Она напоминала себе самой Джейкоба, который раньше был таким. Но перестал.

Ей было так страшно признаться себе, что в бесконечной погоне за туманными целями она потеряла того мальчишку, которого звала братом. С которым соревновалась в скорости и количестве стащенных из соседского сада яблок.

Мужчина, которого она по привычке зовёт Джейкобом, — страшная тайна, открывшаяся ей посреди цветущего Амритсара — совершенно на него не похож. Но от этого она не перестаёт нуждаться в нём.

Глаза щиплет, но она никогда не позволяла себе подобного.

Он причина, по которой она делает то, что делает, не останавливается. Не умеет сдаваться. Потому что Джейкоб находит слова поддержки и подставляет плечо, если ей трудно.

Джек, все эти годы не оставлявший попыток, оказался не способен забрать у них это. Потому что… Он продолжение её самой. Не вырвать из сердца.

И, если бы он был — стал — демоном, она бы отложила вербену. О, она бы точно от неё избавилась.

Но старое суеверие из Кроули, передаваемое друг другу шёпотом, не спасает её от правды.

Она думает, что если не будет воспринимать его как брата, то всё будет проще.

Притворяться станет легче.

И она учится думать о нём, как о ком-то чужом.

Позволяет себе заново привязаться, очаровываться. Не переступая черту. Но всё чаще задумывается о том, что хотела бы её стереть. Только имеет ли на это право? Не потеряет ли сама всё то, чего не смог лишить её Потрошитель?

***

В сомнениях проходит весь декабрь.

Праздничные дни наполнены приятными хлопотами. Как будто у всего города разом находятся причины быть обходительными друг с другом, желать вслед всего хорошего и монет в достатке.

Уличные музыканты подзадоривают гуляющих присоединяться к танцам.

Снег падает большими хлопьями, укрывая вокруг всё торжественным белым.

Украшения не обходят и их… дом. Несмотря на то, что все разом забывают, что такое дисциплина и распорядок. Предвкушение праздника слишком кружит голову.

К её большому удовольствию и недовольству Джорджа, под недавно повешенной омелой она несколько раз видит Нейтана и Грэйс. Их уши такие же красные, как ягоды остролиста, когда они понимают, что были замечены.

Брукс втихую делится с ней мятными леденцами, успешно добытыми из кармана ничего не подозревающего Вестхауса. Она улыбается и делает вид, что верит ему. Этот старый приём наставника для упражнения в ловкости подопечных всё ещё работает.

Джейкоб снова возвращается к тренировкам с учениками. Она наблюдает за ним время от времени. Словно они поменялись местами.

Он по прежнему спит рядом с ней, восхитительно близко.

Они всё ещё перекидываются не больше чем парой слов за день, но теперь это перестаёт её тяготить.

Хватает того, что из-за бессонницы она едва находит силы на продолжение наблюдения за оставшимися в городе тамплиерами, прячущими свою принадлежность за титулами и деньгами.

И также ей всё ещё нужно заботиться о том, чтобы в их доме хватало еды и бытовых мелочей, о которых большинство совсем не задумываются. Нужно столько всего.

Становится чуть легче, когда Софи перенимает на себя часть обязанностей.

К концу года не только у них начинает всё налаживаться, судя по куче приходящих писем. Например, маленькое производство Вайнерт, полностью законное (конечно, зарегистрированное на её делового партнера), приносит первые доходы. Она присылает Иви деньги вместе с благодарственным письмом и цветами (точно украденными из чьего-то сада).

Конечно, она открыта к сотрудничеству. И всегда будет рада помочь Фраям в дальнейшем.

Одна союзница лучше, чем ни одной. Иви думает, что после праздников ей нужно будет заняться восстановлением прежних связей.

Письма Джаядипа она сжигает не глядя.

Координировать выстроенное почти с нуля индийское братство с помощью писем у неё не получится всё равно. А его собственные дела на таком расстоянии касаются её и того меньше.

В конце концов, она всё же пишет пару скупых строк о том, что почта не доходит из-за некоторых проблем, непрозрачно намекая на чтение переписки тамплиерами. Это почти единственный раз, когда эти байки на что-то годятся.

Пишет, зная, что он не решится приехать. Не решится оставить своих — её — людей и больную мать.

Пишет, легко вычёркивая из жизни последние пятнадцать лет. Как будто закрывает счёт и начинает всё сначала.

У Совета нет новостей. Их деятельность сосредоточена вокруг поисков Частицы Эдема в Южной Америке. И она впервые рада, что эта новость её нисколько не волнует. Наверное, для неё они утратили ореол привлекательности после… всего.

Помимо свежей почты, на своём столе в кабинете она находит рождественскую открытку от учеников. Она знает, что её уроки не прошли даром. У Грэйс очень красивый почерк и почти нет ошибок в словах.

Возможно, им помогал Джордж. Она думает, что, возможно, раньше была слишком строга к бывшему наставнику.

Привязанность учеников неожиданно согревает.

«Неужели не хочешь проверить, наточены ли их ножи?» — тихо шепчет Джек. Тихо, как снежная крупа по стеклу окна.

Она качает головой и поправляет шарф. Нужно ещё успеть купить подарки.

Перед уходом заглядывает в комнату за перчатками и видит, что Джейкоб спит в кресле, склонив голову себе на грудь. Он всё ещё слишком быстро устаёт. Как бы не храбрился.

Она оставляет для него горячий травяной чай на столике рядом. И, не удержавшись, касается мягких прядей, приглаживая их. Несколько седых волосков, что ей удаётся рассмотреть, почему-то вызывают лишь улыбку.

Время за ним не поспевает. У неё седых волос точно больше.

Она кладёт ему на ноги плед и подтыкает с обеих сторон. Выходит из комнаты и осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, надеясь, что его сон не потревожат.

Прогулка на морозном воздухе несколько уменьшает головную боль. Она смотрит, как дети исполняют рождественские гимны возле церкви, подаёт мелкую монету и даже перехватывает перечное печенье. А затем отправляется за покупками.

Приятные хлопоты.

К вечеру — когда запах готовящейся еды никого не оставляет равнодушным и все бесконечно заглядывают на кухню — они собираются за общим столом.

Есть что праздновать и помимо Нового Года. Двое учеников наконец получают свои наручи со скрытыми клинками и звание ассасинов.

На общем праздничном застолье все выглядят счастливыми. Кому-то даже достаётся чуть больше эгг-нога с бренди, чем остальным.

Пока все заняты гусем и поздравлениями, а в камине потрескивает огонь, она впервые чувствует, как уходит беспокойство. Они справляются.

Джейкоб выглядит напряжённым первое время, но она находит его руку под столом, пока разговаривает с Мэри. Держит, гладит большим пальцем по костяшкам.

Под пирог с сухофруктами неугомонные подростки пытаются впечатлить наставника, рассказывая об успехах, и он с усмешкой поддерживает их, втягиваясь в разговор.

Никто из них не похож на Джека. Об этом она позаботилась.

Когда он отпускает её руку, увлечённо жестикулируя, она против воли сжимает кулак, словно стараясь удержать тепло. Но, в конце концов, разве не этого она добивалась — чтобы он не чувствовал себя среди них чужим?

Успех так непривычен на вкус, что совсем ей не нравится. Едкий, как желчь.

Она малодушно желает… быть той, кто удерживает его внимание.

Мэри её о чём-то переспрашивает, но Иви говорит о снова разболевшейся голове, просит её извинить и уходит в комнату.

Откровение разбивает её на части.

Ведь нельзя быть такой эгоисткой. Она столько лет закрывала на это глаза, может ведь сделать это снова?

Но мысли, уже допущенные, уже жгущие изнутри, так просто не уходят.

Так не бывает. Так нельзя. Нельзя извращать их связь.

Она пытается вспомнить голос отца, чтобы это было его недовольство. Чтобы это был его запрет. Ведь никогда не позволяла себе ослушаться его.  
Но в воспоминаниях его голос тихий, ослабший от болезни. Его не получается воспринимать всерьёз.

Только стрелки его часов звучат укоризненно. Отсчитывают мгновения слабости.

Она позволяет их себе совсем немного. Прежде чем вернуться к общему столу и продолжить разговор. И делать вид, что не щемит в груди.

Но Джейкоб берёт её за руку, крепко сжимает её ладонь в своей, мягко толкает плечом.

И дышать становится легче.

После того как они обмениваются подарками и крепкими объятиями (она не знает, кто принёс эту традицию, но благодарна ему), ещё долго сидят все вместе и даже нескладно поют рождественский гимн.

Когда самый младший, Нэш, начинает клевать носом и даже Джордж в окружении притихших учеников зевает, они расходятся по комнатам. Перешептываются в темноте.

Иви обходит их, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Похлопывает по плечу тихо напевающего колыбельную Джорджа, который занят тем же самым, желает ему спокойной ночи и целует в колючую щёку.

Джейкоб уже ждёт в постели, каким-то образом напоминая ей Генри. Странное чувство, но ей просто остаётся это отпустить. Для последнего дня года это — большое достижение.

Она засыпает рядом с ним, окружённая теплом.

Утро нового года она встречает с ощущением, что впервые за долгое время выспалась. Солнечные лучи касаются щеки, добравшись до подушки. Видимо, близок полдень.

Джейкоб не спит, лежит с книгой. И подмигивает, когда она смотрит на него.

— «Первый встречный должен быть хорош собой, тогда удача в новом году долго не оставит».

Её брат, не верящий в приметы. Она улыбается ему.

— Там разве не написано, что если он слишком хорош собой, то его обязательно нужно поцеловать?  
— М, да, что-то подобное есть… — он вглядывается в книгу.

Она звонко целует его в щёку. И в нос. И даже в ухо, когда он пытается увернуться от щекотки.

Кажется, они будят всех своим смехом.

Год начинается хорошо.

Она думает, что к этому даже можно привыкнуть. Но не успевает. К концу зимы холод и усталость всё же добивают её. Головные боли становятся сильнее и чаще.

Она становится рассеянной. Все её попытки установить связь между влиятельными парламентёрами и тамплиерами, чтобы узнать, как они действуют, бесплодны.

Остатки сети Старрика, какими бы жалкими они не казались, после стольких лет всё ещё функционируют. Это становится понятно из некоторых перехваченных писем, которые им удаётся расшифровать.

Она впервые встречает что-то новое. Что-то важное. Судя по письму Аддерли (оказавшейся слишком безрассудной для того, чтобы заявлять об этом от своего лица), несколько крупных промышленных магнатов были рады вложиться в будущее. В Абстерго.

С тех пор она встречает это слово почти в каждом письме. С ним связаны их надежды и ожидания. Как будто это событие (что бы не пряталось за странным словом на самом деле) неминуемо будет успешно. Как будто это уже неопровержимый факт.

Иви впервые за долгое время так злится. На себя, за то, что поставила тренировки учеников выше общей задачи. На себя, за то, что не увидела и не поняла раньше. На себя, за то, что откладывала до весны дела, которые следовало сделать сразу.

Отец бы точно был недоволен подобным.

Но она не позволит им взять Лондон. Она чертовски много сил приложила, чтобы его приручить. Сердце Британской Империи слишком привычно лежит у неё в руках.

Они задумали какую-то важную встречу на середину июня. Во время дня солнцестояния. И во что бы то ни стало она должна там быть.

Она не нагружает этим Джейкоба, надеясь не впутывать его в бесконечную кровавую гонку так рано. Ему ведь нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Он не должен пострадать снова. Она справится сама, как справлялась все эти годы в Индии. Джаядип никогда не ходил с ней на миссии, это всегда были её ученики. Её ученики, которых она оставила…

Ей кажется, что часы отца слишком спешат.

Она так боится упустить что-то. Боится, что планы тамплиеров изменятся. Боится, что что-то их спугнёт или, наоборот, ускорит подготовку.

«Так белые ходят первыми?» — Джек вываливает требуху ей на стол. Ткань маски вокруг глаз измазана красным.

Ей снится, что под маской лицо Джейкоба.

Она почти ненавидит себя за сомнения.

Абберлайн неодобрительно качает головой, когда она называет ему фамилии тамплиеров, которые ей нужны. Не слишком влиятельные. Отличные цели для того, чтобы влезть в их сеть.

— Вы хотите залить Лондон кровью?

Керосином.

Гореть будет лучше.

— Они сосут кровь из вашего драгоценного города, наживаясь на простых людях, — в конце концов отвечает она.

Виски покалывает. Болезненное нетерпение лишает её последних крох сна. Недавно вправленное плечо ноет (бессонница заставляет её быть неаккуратной). У неё нет времени на уговоры и ожидание одобрения Фредди.

В конце концов, он даёт ей разрешение на их устранение.

Но для начала нужно вытянуть из них информацию. С этим можно работать. С этим справятся даже новички.

Но новички не справляются. Брукс с развороченной выстрелом щекой и Нэш со сломанной ключицей.

— Хотя бы не трупы, — обнадеживающе говорит Джордж и принимается их латать.

Она проглатывает нелестное «к сожалению» и идёт собираться на миссию.

К её большой досаде, у тамплиеров всегда хорошо выходило заметать следы. К тому моменту, как она оказывается в нужном доме, Джейкоб следует за ней в тени и снимает единственного стрелка на крыше — ничего важного внутри уже нет. Как и нужных людей.

Только кровь Брукса на натёртом до блеска паркете.

Она досадливо бьёт кулаком по стене и срывается к следующей цели.

Только бы успеть.

Прямо к офису Брадберри. И в него, прямо через окно, осыпая всё вокруг осколками.

У неё нет сил выжидать. Она не слушает, как он зовёт на помощь. Охрана, должно быть, уже оценила остроту скрытого клинка Джейкоба.

Она не ожидает, что испуганный Брадберри ударит её. Губа тут же начинает неметь.

Кровь брызгает на бумаги, о которых она почти сразу забывает.

И срывается так легко.

Она выплёскивает собственную злость, не встречая сопротивления, и ей впервые от этого так хорошо.

— Иви?

Когда Джейкоб оттаскивает её от тела, Брадберри едва дышит. Его лицо — кровавые лоскуты ткани.

«Разве лезвием ты бы справилась лучше? Только если мясницким ножом. Разделывать их, тамплиерских свиней, — одно удовольствие», — лениво шепчет Джек.

— Могла просто его вырубить, — Джейкоб придерживает её за подбородок и прижимает к кровоточащей губе свой платок.

Это бесполезно, но он так сосредоточен на этом. И его руки не дрожат.

Она смотрит на собственные сбитые костяшки, чёрные мушки мельтешат перед глазами, и сползает по стене на пол, цепляясь за его руки. Все краски словно вымывает, к горлу подкатывает тошнота… Испуганное лицо Джейкоба, склонившегося над ней.

Она мало что запоминает, кроме того, что он держал её на руках. И где-то очень далеко шумели неугомонные птицы.

В себя она приходит уже дома.

Брат кладёт холодную ткань ей на лоб и гасит светильник. Он посылает Нейтана за врачом, а сам остаётся около её постели.

В темноте она слушает его дыхание до тех пор, пока не задрёмывает.

Доктор Коулман, пропахший карболкой и табаком, даёт ей настойку, от которой становится легче. Рекомендует больше отдыхать и бывать на свежем воздухе. За пределами Лондона.

Как будто она позволит этому городу уничтожить себя без её присмотра. Вот уж нет.

Когда он уходит, Джейкоб устраивается рядом.

Она кладёт голову ему на плечо, и он её обнимает одной рукой. Другой тянется за книгой.

— Откуда они все?  
— Таскаю в книжных. Для тебя.

Она улыбается. Хотя, это всё ещё больно из-за опухшей губы.

— Почитай мне.

Она знает, что завтра придётся наверстать упущенное сегодня. Что будет много дел.

Но к чёрту завтра. Она трётся кончиком носа о крылья птицы на его коже.

К чёрту завтра.

Доктор прописывает ей лауданум, и она снова начинает спать по ночам.

Головные боли наконец отступают.

Так гораздо легче сосредоточиться на работе.

Те документы, что Джейкоб прихватил из офиса Брадберри, помогают немного разжиться на контрабанде, но в целом бесполезны. Ей жаль, что они лишились двух возможных точек для саботирования и шпионажа, но это всё же хоть какая-то компенсация.

Зима подходит к концу.

Она увеличивает количество капель на ночь.

***

К весне — день Валентина она почти запрещает, достаточно того, что у них есть Нейтан и Грэйс (она всё равно получает два бумажных сердечка, и оба сжигает от греха подальше) — ей снова начинает казаться, что всё налаживается. Так же, как это было раньше. Нехватка денег постепенно сходит на нет, тренировки с учениками приносят плоды, а ночные улицы становятся намного спокойнее.

Люди знают — по крышам домов скользят тени, что не дают ножу распороть брюхо в переулке, что могут вернуть срезанный кошель, что остановят занесённый кулак. Но их никто и никогда не видит.

Они больше не используют орудия страха.

Она не выходит с ними в патрули, но Джордж уверяет её, что они справляются. Даже если он немного лукавит, она не взваливает на себя ещё и это.

Время от времени она навещает Нелли. Единственную, с кем может говорить не таясь.

Позволяет себе немного вина и откровенности.

И болтать ни о чём, почти не следя за языком. Злословить в сторону всего, что почему-то требует её внимания и заботы. Говорит, что ненавидит этот город.

Она почти серьёзна.

Ведь защищать не равно любить, да?

Нелли проницательно замечает, что ей стоит отдохнуть. Ведь, что они будут делать без своей защитницы? На кого будут уповать?

Иви едва не говорит, что в её власти только…

Сжечь этот город дотла.

Тогда они, может быть, обретут покой.

Нет. Нет, Джек был не прав. И она не права. Всё, что они сделали, принесло мир на долгие десятилетия. И сейчас они расчищают это крысиное логово, для того чтобы и следующие годы люди не задыхались от действий тамплиеров.

Да, может быть, отдых ей всё же не помешает. И приятная компания.

Нелли ей нравится. Она приглашает её домой в надежде, что Джейкобу тоже захочется с кем-то поговорить.

Возможно, она использует девушку, но это небольшая плата за всё остальное.

Она принимает решение больше не щадить брата. Он не сломлен, он напуган.

Но всё, что у Иви есть для него, — страх.

Потому что она знает, её брат не отступает перед вызовами.

Джейкобу не нравится быть ведомым, поэтому она предлагает ему установить правила самостоятельно.

Влюблённость Нелли играет ей на руку.

Вечер проходит почти спокойно. Никто не говорит о событиях осени. Джейкоб ведёт себя учтиво, но отстранённо.

Иви знает, что он боится подпускать к себе близко тех, кто часто сталкивается со смертью. Он больше не хочет допускать потерь. И открываться кому бы то ни было.

Возможно, хотя это и не приятно осознавать, даже ей.

Но Нелли, милая и проницательная Нелли, не рискует собой. Не проливает чужую кровь и больше не посвящена в дела братства. Она почти никто. Ей можно… доверять.

К тому же, у неё не хватит сил прирезать всех его учеников, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Иви пытается сдержать неуместный смешок. И надеется, что произошедшее здесь будет только между ними.

«Если ты перережешь ей глотку, то она гарантированно будет молчать», — говорит Джек из тени.

Нет, она слишком понятливая.

Она гладит Нелли по щеке. Не к месту вспоминая, что ей едва ли исполнилось двадцать пять. Но опыта с мужчинами у неё намного больше.

Иви не собирается заходить далеко.

Ей раньше не приходилось целовать женщин. Но отличий почти нет — на губах горчит чай, а сама Нелли как-то беспомощно цепляется за её руки пальцами, как птичьими коготками. Но не отталкивает. Отзывается дрожью.

Иви открывает глаза, не прерывая поцелуя, — Нелли жмурится, но морщинка между бровями постепенно разглаживается — и смотрит через её плечо на удивлённого Джейкоба.

Бросает вызов.

И он его принимает.

В одном она точно оказывается права. Хоть что-то не меняется.

Он подсаживается к ним. Берёт Нелли за подбородок, поворачивая к себе, заставляя их прерваться, и целует.

Она неосознанно подаётся ближе. Хотя бы так. Пусть хотя бы так.

Веснушки и тёмные волосы. В подступающих сумерках они могли бы быть похожи.

Смотреть на это со стороны так странно — как будто в зеркало. Где она целуется с собственным братом.

Если бы это была она. Молодая, неискушённая, смущённая происходящим. Так долго ждущая этого. Забирающая себе его дыхание и разбивающая всю их упорядоченную жизнь к чертям. Позволяющая себе так много.

Проклятье!

Иви смотрит на то, как её желание становится чужой реальностью.

Так близко, что можно ухватиться руками.

Взять себе немного запретного.

И она собирает с её губ вкус Джейкоба, его поцелуй.

Самое большое, что может позволить себе сейчас.

«Сейчас?»

Сейчас и больше никогда.

Она лижет её губы кончиком языка. Ладони Джейкоба на талии Нелли, рядом с её.

— Ты останешься?

Кто, кто из них спрашивает?

Нелли выдыхает «да» в губы Джейкоба, пальцами одной руки путаясь в его волосах, а второй притягивая к себе Иви.

Оставлять на её шее пятна, прямо над бархоткой, оказывается так легко. Нежная кожа почти сразу краснеет.

Иви не может смотреть на Джейкоба. Но гладит его по плечам — Нелли обнимает и прижимается грудью к его груди — путается пальцами в его волосах. Можно притвориться, что их здесь только двое.

Шорох ткани, чужие пальцы под его рубашкой, почти она.

Нелли откидывается на неё, прерывисто вздыхая.

Она не хочет смотреть, не хочет знать, как Джейкоб касается её тёплыми руками. Не ощущать его прикосновения почти больно. Как будто она упускает так много, ловя только звуки сорванного дыхания и сдерживаемого стона.

Под ладонью шея Нелли такая тонкая. Не сдавить бы. Не оставить отпечатки пальцев.

Не снятое оружие, металл так близко, одно неверное движение…

Кровь брызнет на спинку дивана, густая и тёплая.

«Сверху вниз. Это как разделывать тушу. Надави лезвием чуть сильнее и разницы не будет», — шаги Джека тяжёлые. Тревожаще рядом, за спиной.  
Брат касается губами её руки.

Иви бросает в жар.

Она упирается лбом в её плечо, руками тянется к Джейкобу. Напряжённые мускулы, покрытая испариной кожа, тонкие шрамы под подушечками пальцев.

Трогать. Не смотреть.

Между вдохами. Ритмичное движение. Между ними. Лишняя.

В комнате достаточно темно, чтобы уйти почти незамеченной. Но она не уходит.

На губах горит почти чужой поцелуй. Птичьи коготки царапают кожу.

Уйти.

С отпечатком на сердце.

Разве она может?

Она бы оправдалась, что не свидетельница стыдной близости. Глаза крепко зажмурены.

Только бы не вздохнуть громче, только бы не ответить стоном на его стон.

Так близко, что больно. Так больно, что хорошо.

Как если бы это было взаправду. На целую ночь. Лишь между ними.

Чтобы горело и жгло двоих.

Но это только для неё.

Нелли уходит засветло, как будто её и не было.

Иви просыпается оттого, что поза для сна слишком неудобная. Она не привыкла спать лёжа на животе.

Приподнявшись на локтях и зевая, она оглядывается через плечо.

Джейкоб спит, устроив голову у неё на пояснице и прикинув руку поверх ягодиц.

Его тепло и близость за эти несколько месяцев стали ей так привычны.

Как будто раньше было так же. Но нет, всё, что она помнит, как изредка они засыпали в поезде недалеко друг от друга. Но никогда рядом.

Она свешивается с кровати, собирая с пола свою одежду. Пытается вылезти из тёплой кровати, не разбудив его, накидывает на плечи шаль, убирая растрепавшиеся волосы за ухо, и чувствует, как он гладит под её коленкой. Там, где заканчивается ткань.

Хорошо, что она избавлена от необходимости объясняться.

Щёки всё равно горят, когда она оборачивается к нему.

Улыбка Джейкоба робкая, смущённая. Он обнимает её за ноги, вынуждая подойти ближе, прижимается щекой. Она запускает пальцы в его растрёпанные волосы и рушит всё, прежде чем он успевает пожелать ей доброго утра.

— Нелли хорошая девушка.

Обозначает свои надежды. Шанс что-то исправить. Возможность для него получить обычную, почти нормальную, жизнь.

Он ведь заслуживает этого.

Джейкоб шепчет, выдыхая на кожу:

— Зачем?  
— Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя.  
— Скажи, — он поднимает на неё глаза. — Скажи это ещё раз.  
— Ты мой брат. Я люблю тебя.

Она готова повторять это снова и снова.

«Хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть заложником без выбора. Чтобы твоя жизнь, пусть и связанная с братством, была нормальной. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Даже если для этого нужно научиться отпускать».

Ведь, в конце концов, это больше не будет расстояние в полмира.

И она всегда будет здесь. Если понадобится ему.

Птенцы же учатся летать сами?

Она всё равно будет присматривать за ним. Что бы не случилось.

«Разве я сторож брату моему?» — глумливо спрашивает Джек.

А разве нет?

Это неизбежно. Как единственный способ не допустить… новых ошибок. И не терзать себя невозможной близостью.

***

Она просто делает это. Запирает в дальний ящик. Выкидывает ключ. Не возвращается к этому даже в мыслях. Достаточно тех дел, которые требуют её внимания.

И Джейкоб… Живёт своей жизнью. Чем-то не связанным с ней. Чем-то другим, где ничто не напоминает о кровавой осени. Кем-то другим.  
Так правильно.

У Лондона была фора во времени, а теперь нужно заняться им и навести порядок.

Вайнерт, за эти годы так и не сменившая костюм на платье и не растерявшая деловой хватки, возвращает её в верное русло.

— Амелия Келлер. Если тебе нужны сведения, то тебе нужна она. Привечает у себя местных художников, изобретателей и остальную богему. И знает цену информации, которая проходит через неё.  
— Мне следует ожидать, что ты нас познакомишь? — Иви выглядывает из окна её офиса, наблюдая за рабочими внизу.  
— Нет, — отмахивается Нед. — Келлер, бывает, не следит за словами, а я не слишком хорошо познала тонкости прощения.  
— Когда размолвки мешали делу?  
— Не в этот раз. Но её хорошим знакомым является Белл, так что страдать не придётся.

Что ж, ещё один друг, чьи письма поддерживали её в далёкой Индии. Наверное, он уже знал, что она вернулась. Следовало его навестить.

— И что же мне нужно, чтобы заполучить поддержку Келлер? — она устраивается на стуле напротив Нед.  
— Насколько я знаю, помощь одной из её сторонниц. Например, Лэрд. Эмили Лэрд. Всё, что у меня есть, — она содержится в Ньюгейте.

Иви не сдерживает недовольное фырканье. Как будто что-то должно быть просто. Не в этом городе.

Но в то же время, она чувствует азарт оттого, что возвращается к привычным делам. Не слишком законным, но так согревающим кровь.

Это сложнее, чем украсть соседские яблоки, но и интереснее.

— Спасибо, Нед. Я ценю твою помощь.  
— В любое время, Фрай. В любое время.

Подготовка начинается с поиска подходящей карты. Софи, уже проникавшая туда однажды, ради документов бывших арестантов, составляет для неё маршрут.

Этого достаточно, чтобы иметь примерное представление о внутреннем устройстве крепости.

Благодаря последним рассмотрениям парламента тюрьма предназначена для сноса, и оставшихся там заключённых на данный момент должно было быть не так много. Но она всё ещё была слишком хорошо охраняема для обычного проникновения.

Оказаться внутри одной и вывести с собой кого-то — должно быть не так просто.

Вестхаус предлагает устроить диверсию среди заключённых. Но это вызовет лишние подозрения и тщательную проверку после, а ей бы хотелось как можно дольше держать в тайне побег Лэрд.

Брукс, ему всё ещё трудно говорить из-за швов на щеке, предлагает проникнуть туда под видом сестры милосердия. И это хороший план, но всё ещё слишком опасно привлекать к себе внимание. А она точно будет находиться под пристальным наблюдением охраны. К тому же, для посещения ей нужно будет разрешение, а это оставляет слишком много следов в системе.

Нэш, подкидывающий в руке монетку, говорит, что нужно выкрасть экипаж с перевозимыми заключёнными. Поиск всех сбежавших отвлечёт полицию и всех находящихся рядом бобби.

Грэйс поддерживает его, добавляя, что сможет с местными уличными детьми устроить шум на близлежащих улицах, отвлекая внимание на себя.

Это риск. Будут проверять каждый экипаж и оцепят район, Иви может не успеть вывезти Лэрд из зоны поисков. К тому же, очевидную связь с убийцами из тени будет слишком легко отследить тому же Абберлайну. Кто ещё способен на такой дерзкий поступок? Снова лишнее внимание.

Плану не хватает простоты. И спонтанности Джейкоба.

Софи призывает действовать группой. Чтобы были причины подозревать во всех бедах кого-угодно, но не их. В этот день стравить банды, поджечь здание напротив тюрьмы, разбить стёкла на соседних улицах и поднять на уши весь район.

Это значительно сложнее, чем простое проникновение в Ньюгейт под покровом ночи. Но в этом что-то есть. К тому же, разделив план на части, станет легче контролировать всё. А все охранники и бобби будут сосредоточенны на куче свалившихся на них неприятностей. Вывезти Лэрд из стен тюрьмы можно будет на пожарном обозе, что прибудет для тушения здания рядом. Где, конечно же, её будут ждать Джордж и остальные.

Они готовятся к миссии почти неделю. Стравить местных Воришек Мэлла и Чёрных Трубачей оказывается сложнее, чем просто устроить несколько драк. Но у них всё-таки получается это, оставив несколько грубых надписей на территории обеих банд и выуживая часть доходов с места пересечения их деятельности. Что вполне тянет на вызов.

Терпение у Воришек Мэлла заканчивается в последний четверг марта. По крайней мере, об этом шепчутся в барах и проулках. Кажется, уже все знают, что крепкие парни с соседней улицы собираются проучить зарвавшихся приятелей.

Остаётся только перехватить весточку — для Брукса это оказывается слишком легко, Джордж говорит, что поэтому обратил на него внимание — и поменять время и место встречи банд. Им всё равно не придёт в голову отступить.

Они начинают действовать после заката солнца, когда только зажигают газовые фонари.

Грэйс следит за южной улицей, ожидая, когда можно будет дать отмашку для уличных мальчишек, уже приготовивших камни для витрин.

Нэш на крыше, рядом со складом, ждёт сигнала для поджога. Днём размещённые заряды обеспечат славный пожар, который точно привлечёт внимание.

Софи, отслеживающая перемещение банды Трубачей, готова звать полицейских, как только поднимется шум.

Иви натягивает капюшон ниже, пряча лицо от ветра, и замирает в тени на воротах Ньюгейта. Вглядывается в фигуры охранников, несущих службу. Орлиное зрение позволяет ей различать красные точки врагов в пределах нескольких десятков футов.

Проникнуть внутрь через частично разрушенную крышу главного здания оказывается несложно, если бы ещё незапертая чердачная дверь, чей замок оказывается частично сломанным. Она возится с ним не меньше десяти минут, но терять время здесь нет смысла. К тому же, на улице уже раздаются первые крики толпы, собравшейся поглазеть на разборку банд.

Она вылезает обратно на крышу, следя за тем, чтобы частично разобранная черепица не соскользнула на камни во двор. Цепляется за оконную раму, в тёмной комнате внутри ничего не разглядеть. Должно быть, это или перенесённые наверх архивы, помеченные на карте Софи двумя красными точками, или кабинет коменданта.

Окна старые, не снабжены решетками, и открываются одинаково. То, что нужно.

Она просовывает лезвие скрытого клинка между рамами и с характерным тихим щелчком открывает защёлку. Внизу, на дворе, происходит смена, но никому не приходит в голову смотреть наверх.

Она забирается внутрь, прикрывая за собой окно. Каменный пол отчётливо выдаёт стук каблуков. Даже покрытых замшей.

Остаётся надеяться, что никому не придёт в голову вслушиваться в чужие шаги и все будут заняты происходящим на улице. Дождь был бы так кстати.

Иви осматривается — на заваленном документами столе ничего полезного, связка ключей в одном из ящиков кажется достаточно большой, чтобы быть универсальной. Но, скорее всего, её пропажу обнаружить будет легче всего. Поэтому остаётся надеяться на то, что взламывать старые тюремные решетки Иви всё ещё не разучилась. Кажется, последний раз она делала это вместе с Джейкобом на очередной проверке Вестхауса. Слишком давно. Жизнь назад.

Она качает головой и сосредотачивается на задании.

В плане Софи женские камеры отмечены на третьем этаже. Тех, кого ещё не успели развезти по другим тюрьмам.

Недалеко от лестницы Иви слышит взбудораженные крики охранников и звук удаляющихся шагов. Должно быть, план её учеников поэтапно воплощался.

Она смотрит на часы отца. Оставалось не больше десяти минут, чтобы вместе с Лэрд покинуть стены тюрьмы.

Следовало торопиться.

Единственный охранник, мимо которого она пробирается, наспех натягивает форму и чертыхается через слово.

Коридор с камерами пуст. Никто из узниц не выглядывает из-за решёток.

Она останавливается посредине и осматривает казематы с помощью орлиного зрения, но почти все они пустые. В дальней камере видно слабое золотистое сияние.

Наконец-то.

— Эмили Лэрд? — Иви всматривается в проржавевшую дверцу и достаёт отмычки. — Я пришла вытащить тебя отсюда.  
— Откуда у ангела-хранителя только время нашлось? — хрипло шепчет за решёткой она, пока Иви взламывает замок.

Это занимает меньше двух минут. Но на будущее нужно потренироваться. И проверить, как с этим справятся её ученики.

— Птичка напела, что сегодня твой день.

Да, чёртовы птицы не смолкали с появлением первых лучей солнца.

Лэрд истощена и, очевидно, сама не в состоянии вылезти на крышу здания. Иви придерживает её за талию.

— Идти сможешь?  
— Если потребуется, я побегу, — тихо отзывается Эмили.

Но это бравада. Её лодыжки натёрты до крови, и она припадает на левую ногу. Хорошее содержание заключённых.

Элизабет Фрай явно не об этом ходатайствовала в парламенте.

— Думаю, мы справимся без подвигов сегодня. Я, знаешь ли, не готова проигрывать, — Иви пытается звучать ободряюще.

Вглядываясь орлиным зрением, она отмечает, что большинство охранников бегут в одну сторону. К воротам. Отлично, это то что нужно.

Остаётся найти открытое окно. Это оказывается не так легко. По крайней мере три из них выходят на внутренний двор тюрьмы, откуда и без орлиного зрения видно эшафот и толпу перекрикивающих друг друга охранников. Повозка, врезавшаяся в ворота, пылает, заблокировав проход.

Иви наконец видит переход на стену. Не закрытая кем-то дверь похожа на слишком удачное совпадение. Обычно так везёт только Джейкобу.

Везёт ли?

Их кликают почти у самой двери. Похоже, это тот же охранник, которого она уже видела.

— Кто?..

На раздумья времени не остаётся: если она его убьёт, нужно будет потратить время на то, чтобы спрятать труп. Если оставит в живых, то он выдаст побег, как только придёт в себя.

Что бы сказал Мир?

Найти другой способ решения проблемы. Да, в этом был весь он, избегавший простого пути.

Джаядип всегда помнил, что держит в руках смерть. И боялся этого.

Но Иви впервые честно ощущала, что может себе это позволить. Она знала свою работу и исполняла её хорошо. Идеально. Так, что чувствовала удовольствие от того, как легко лезвие входит в плоть.

Да, она убивала, но делала это потому, что так было правильно.

Не оставляла места жалости и сожалению.

Крови немного, широко раскрытые глаза охранника стекленеют.

Лэрд отворачивается, но ничего не говорит.

Переход на стену тюрьмы скрыт в тени, слабый блеск следов подсказывает, что остальные охранники проходили здесь совсем недавно. Но никто им не мешает.

Единственная проблема — нужно спуститься. Гарпун не рассчитан на вес двоих, но и Лэрд явно не способна использовать его в одиночку. Вынужденная прогулка лишает её, и без того ослабшую, остатков сил.

За стеной раздаются выстрелы и крики. Ветер сносит в их сторону чёрный дым.

Грэйс уже должна их ждать внизу, среди темнеющей листвы деревьев.

И точно, белая фигурка машет рукой, привлекая внимание Иви.

Вдвоём это сделать проще — они распределяют вес между двумя гарпунами и крепко держат Лэрд между собой. Тросы выдерживают.

Как бы сказал Джейкоб — «всё разрешилось само собой».

Зеваки, смотрящие на горящее здание, свист бобби, разнимающих сцепившиеся банды, звон колоколов пожарных телег. Среди всей неразберихи им втроём удаётся найти свой транспорт. Пока Джордж (Нэш сидит на месте возницы и придерживает поводья) для виду громко отчитывается, что на вызов его прислали почти пустым, Иви накидывает на плечи Эмили запачканную чем-то ткань. Этого достаточно, чтобы скрыть робу.

Никто не обращает на них внимание, и, несмотря на прибывающий народ, ничто не мешает им уехать из района на пожарном обозе.

Как только они оказываются на тихой Грин Лейнс, она подрубает язык колокольчика. Теперь на ночной улице слышно только цокот копыт. Ученики молчат и осматриваются.

Всё правильно. Никогда не терять бдительность. Даже если кажется, что за ними никто бы не последовал.

Завёрнутая в тёмную ткань Лэрд толкает её плечом, привлекая внимание.

— А имя у тебя есть?  
— Иви Фрай.  
— Хорошо, Иви Фрай. И чем я обязана тебе теперь?

Голос у неё тихий, свистящие нотки, скорее всего, следствие выбитых зубов.

— Считай, что это просто удачное стечение обстоятельств.  
— И ты не хочешь знать имена сестёр?  
— Сестёр? — переспрашивает она, оглядывая улицу. Не похоже, что они привлекли чьё-либо внимание. Всего лишь ещё одна пожарная телега.  
— Ладно, я поняла. Никаких обязательств. Мы можем остановиться за тем домом?  
— Ястреб, сверни ко двору третьего дома слева.

Они оказываются в тени за домами. Оттаявшая земля чавкает под колёсами, и требуется какое-то время, чтобы они добрались до нужно дома, не увязнув.

Нейтан спрыгивает первым и протягивает Лэрд руку.

— Помочь?  
— Прости, мальчик, но лучше она.

Иви помогает Эмили слезть с повозки, даёт сигнал Джорджу следовать дальше и ведёт её к задней двери дома.

Пока Лэрд определённым образом стучит в дверь, она внимательно осматривает крыши домов и тёмные окна. Ни единого движения.

Спокойная ночь. Не сказать, что за пару десятков улиц о сих пор горит склад и охрана Ньюгейта пытается освободить ворота, а может, и проверяет заключённых.

Наконец дверь открывается. На пороге оказывается женщина с масляной лампой. Она придерживает наспех накинутую на плечи шаль и приглаживает растрёпанные волосы.

— Извини, Эммелин, но мне сейчас некуда пойти.  
— О господи, Лэрд.

Иви наблюдает за тем, как они обнимаются.

— Спасибо, что вернули её, — женщина сжимает её руку в своих ладонях. — Не знаю, как вас отблагодарить. Спасибо. Она обязательно будет давать речь на…  
— Миссис Фрай не относится к этому, Эммелин.  
— Как это?  
— Всё — просто удачное стечение обстоятельств, — Лэрд неловко улыбается.  
— Что ж, тогда буду надеяться однажды увидеть Вас среди наших сторонниц, миссис Фрай. Вы всегда можете прийти сюда, я буду рада Вас видеть. Возможно, Вы захотите поспособствовать ещё некоторым удачным побегам. А теперь извините, я должна позаботиться о ней.

Иви ещё какое-то время стоит на пороге, слыша, как они тихо переговариваются за дверью. Просто убеждается, что всё сделала правильно, говорит она себе.

Но всё, что её волнует, пока она направляется в сторону дома, это количество оставшихся за решёткой женщин, о которых Нэд не говорила. Почему они там оказались?

И может ли она с этим что-то сделать?

Ответы на эти вопросы, очевидно, есть у Эммелин.

Когда она добирается до своей своей комнаты, то падает на кровать и не открывает глаза до самого утра, даже не меняя положение.

Ей почти удаётся задремать.

Из сонного оцепенения её выводит стук в дверь.

Глаза болят так, словно в них насыпали песка.

Джордж по ту сторону спрашивает, всё ли у неё хорошо.

О да, у неё всё просто прекрасно.

Нужно спуститься к завтраку. Нужно сказать, что они замечательно справились. Нужно-нужно-нужно.

Она отвечает, что всё отлично. Принимает две ложки сиропа и погружается в сон без сновидений. Как будто по голове ударили чем-то тяжёлым.

И спускается только к ужину, не чувствуя себя отдохнувшей или готовой действовать. Но разве это когда-то было вопросом её желания?

Когда она входит в небольшую кухню, с патруля как раз возвращаются Грэйс и Нэш.

Он смущённо показывает ей завёрнутые в платок яблоко и несколько овсяных лепёшек.

О да, она знает эти маленькие трофеи, оказывающиеся такими незначительными и важными одновременно.

— Они оставили это в знак благодарности, — ободряюще говорит Иви. — Ты это заслужил. Ты всё сделал правильно. Только не поступай безрассудно, чтобы им было кого благодарить.

Он робко улыбается и кивает.

Она надеется, что он её услышал. И что его вдохновение будет касаться не только защиты жителей и справедливости, но, может быть, и тренировок.

Софи подвигает к ней горячую похлёбку. Постепенно собравшиеся на кухне разговаривают о делах прошедшего дня, и ей не нужно поддерживать разговор или вслушиваться. Голоса звучат приглушённо, словно издалека.

Она точно говорит, что они хорошо поработали, прежде чем уходит обратно в комнату.

Точно.

Точно?

Заворачивается в одеяло, обнимает себя за плечи и хочет обмануться. Знать, что он держит её. Что ей есть на кого положиться.

И если раньше это касалось только завоевания Лондона, с его (без)ответственным подходом к миссиям, то сейчас ей нужно что-то другое.

Джаядип — она так долго привыкала к его имени, чтобы сейчас с трудом вспоминать — оставался с ней, когда она возвращалась. Смотрел на кровь, покрывающую лезвие клинка, но не спрашивал. Она поставила условие ещё во время первой ссоры — если он не выходит на задание с ней, то и осуждать не имеет права.

Оставался с ней, пока она не стала спать в комнатах учеников. Когда ранили Суниту, проводила ночи рядом, с замиранием сердца следя за её тревожными снами, вызванными лихорадкой. Когда Камал отравился при изготовлении яда для дротиков и несколько дней не приходил в себя, несмотря на все старания доктора. Когда Макта умерла у неё на руках, так и не дождавшись помощи…

Она спала рядом с ними, ела с ними, ждала с миссий и собственных поручений.

Соревновалась с ними в меткости и наблюдала за тренировками. С неодобрения Сатиша, оставшегося единственным, кто получил звание мастера до того, как индийское братство было уничтожено.

Она была с ними, и так привыкать было легче. Всегда в заботах, всегда готовая прийти на помощь, научить, как правильно.

Она не была одна. И засыпать, зная, что рядом кто-то есть, было значительно легче.

Зная, что они точно так же ищут заботы и ласкового слова, как и любые другие дети. Давала им возможность ощутить, что они найдут утешение здесь. Рядом с ней, рядом друг с другом. Что бы не произошло.

Эту идею ей подал Итан. Забывавший, что близнецам нужна не только жёсткая направляющая рука наставника, но и обычное внимание любящего отца.

Что толкало их с братом искать поддержку друг в друге. Делало их такими близкими. Научило понимать друг друга без слов.

Доверие было важно для миссий, да. Но ещё больше это помогало им не терять самих себя. Не ломаться, делая то, что нужно…

Скучают ли они сейчас по ней? Пропавшей из их жизни так внезапно.

Радуется ли Сатиш тому, что больше никто не ставит под сомнения его методы устранения целей?

Садхир теперь один водит сестру к слонам господина К., что привозил Иви основные новости об английском дворе и разрешал им возиться с маленьким слонёнком?

А в определённые дни они ходят к храму с подношениями и теперь вспоминают её наравне с теми, кто погиб?

Она не могла требовать от них памяти.

И лучше бы они забыли. А время окрасило воспоминания другими красками. Бледность кожи, английское высокомерие, излишний аристократизм. Чем ещё её упрекали зазря?

Пусть лучше так, чем они будут чувствовать себя брошенными.

Она не имела права становиться чем-то неизменным в их жизни. В конце концов, они работали со смертью. И об этом нельзя было забыть. Некогда они открыли охоту на Нараяна, подозреваемого в организации нового логова тамплиеров.

Сколько они уже успели?.. Нет.

Теперь это не её дело.

Теперь она должна заснуть. А не думать обо всём этом, тревожа себя понапрасну.

Джейкоб обнял её, если бы она попросила.

Если бы был здесь.

Не задавая лишних вопросов. Знал бы и чувствовал, что она нуждается в чём-то большем, чем чужое тепло. Дыханием, биением сердца, прикосновениями — был бы доказательством, что они живы. Что делают поверье — у близнецов одна судьба и одна душа — настоящим.

Только его рука не касалась бы её так же… Она позволяет себе совсем немного. В полудрёме, охваченная не то что бы мыслями, но ощущениями. Она слишком сухая, чтобы это действительно доставляло удовольствие, и ей приходится облизать собственные пальцы.

Ей хочется ощутить его прикосновения на своей коже.

Или хотя бы знать, что он рядом. Что смотрит потемневшими глазами. Что тяжело сглатывает, следя за её движениями, пусть даже скрытыми одеялом.

Она почти слышит, как он шепчет её имя, прежде чем задерживает дыхание и кончает.

А когда открывает глаза, почти готовая увидеть его, то комната, конечно же, пуста.

Конечно. Теперь ему есть где проводить ночи.

***

Она узнаёт, что Джейкоб снимает для Нелли квартиру с видом на парк.

Иви не спрашивает, откуда у него деньги. Но это не важно.

Они всё ещё почти не разговаривают, но она видит, что он приходит в себя. Возможно, чужая влюблённость не самое плохое лекарство.

Ученикам тоже нравится его перемена. Она прекрасно слышит, о чём они шепчутся.

И он снова начинает шутить.

Она не находит в себе сил радоваться за него. Хотя знает, что должна.

Птицы вьют гнездо где-то на крыше, будя её рано по утрам.

Спасает погружение в учебный процесс: меньше чем за неделю она ставит Софи правильный удар и повышает её точность в беглой стрельбе. Грэйс достаётся забот не меньше, Иви вместе с ней экспериментирует с дымовыми бомбами, и они даже добиваются результата — теперь выпущенный дым оставляет после себя яркие красные пятна. Это может им пригодиться при ночных патрулях и выслеживании.

К её гордости, на последней тренировке Нэш показывает лучший результат во время схватки. Он ловкий, хотя порой ему не достаёт опыта.

А ещё они учатся вскрывать замки. Джордж ворчит, но объясняет всё снова и снова.

Ни у кого не выходит делать это быстро, но они не оставляют попыток.

Вечерами за ужином только и разговоров, что об этом.

Брукс, изуродованный шрамом, просит научить его писать. Он хочет в будущем писать для газет. Или историю братства. Или рассказы о хороших людях.

Она с сожалением думает, что его учили только убивать, согласно Кредо, так же, как с близнецами это делал Итан, и не отказывает ему. Пусть даже не знает, когда всё будет успевать.

Ей хочется попросить брата…

Но днём его почти не застать.

Порой она так остро ощущает его отсутствие.

Не думать об этом гораздо проще, когда столько мелочей требуют её внимания.

И когда только миссии стали считаться мелочами?

Кажется, она слишком самоуверенна в последнее время.

Грэйс спрашивает её, что дальше. А дальше у Иви в планах долгожданное знакомство с Келлер.

До наступления майской кутерьмы остаётся несколько дней.

Утром она отдаёт монеты чумазому мальчишке-посыльному вместе с письмом для Белла и уже к полудню получает от него ответ.

Несмотря на то, что он обзавёлся бородой и изрядно прибавил в весе, она сразу узнаёт его.

Александр говорит за двоих, но слушать его — одно удовольствие. Всё напоминает о том, как легко они ввязывались в авантюры и втроём делали что-то большее, чем просто помогали Лондону.

Визит вежливости заканчивается приглашением на сытный обед.

Его жена, смущённая не то видом Иви, не то просьбой не обращаться к ней по фамилии мужа, выглядит недовольной.

Но Александр неожиданно чутко переводит тему, и всё оставшееся время они посвящают обсуждению технических открытий и патентов. А в итоге договариваются, что он представит Фраев миссис Келли.

Ей от чего-то не хватает духу сказать, что это только её дело. Как будто, признавшись, она окончательно отделит себя от брата.

Что ж, возможно, Джейкоб не откажет ей в компании.

Это вряд ли займёт много времени. Или будет слишком обременительно для него.

Мысль о том, что придётся обратиться к нему за помощью, неожиданно неприятная. Как будто она навязывается.

Ей, возможно, придётся посетить их с Нелли квартиру. Или можно будет послать с сообщением Грэйс. Да, так будет лучше.

Ночью она не может уснуть, прокручивая в голове мысли о будущем.

Лекарство остаётся стоять на столе.

Её привязанность к нему вскрывается слишком поздно. Оно делает её равнодушной ко всему, даже к тому, что по-настоящему важно в этот момент.

Когда во время саботажа (её своевременная помощь Нед с бандой Отморозки Джерси), она случайно поджигает корабль, перевозящий ткани, то просто завороженно стоит, глядя, как распространяется огонь. Яркий, как соцветие глориозы из их сада в Индии.

Они изготавливали из него яд.

Опалённый плащ и ожог на левой руке — остаются на память. Маленькие заметки о том, чем она рискует, попадая в зависимость от опиумной настойки.

Пусть даже это избавляло её от мыслей о Джейкобе.

И ото всех желаний.

Лауданум оказался ловушкой. Притягательной, но всё же ловушкой.

С отказом от него возвращается бессонница.

Она выматывает себя, в одиночку патрулируя ночные улицы и обеспечивая защиту испуганным женщинам, чьи клиенты в один момент оказывались не простыми трудягами, а жестокими чудовищами.

Как будто они когда-то были другими.

В одну из таких ночей кажется, что за ней наблюдают, но в скором времени ощущение проходит. В конце концов, становиться невидимой она умеет. А лондонский туман не может быть страшным той, кто имеет с собой скрытый клинок.

За ночь ей не приходится использовать его ни разу.

А под утро, когда только и хватает сил кивнуть Джорджу на приветствие, она ложится в кровать. И не может заснуть.

Ворочается, стараясь не думать о делах. И о настойке.

Когда сдаётся, идёт в его комнату, надеясь, что в постели Джейкоба ей всё же удастся задремать.

Он здесь почти не появляется, и лежащая пыль тому явное подтверждение. Клетка в углу накрыта тканью. На столе открытый набор для полировки оружия. Кажется, единственное, зачем он сюда заходит. И открытый комод.

Она берёт рубашку. Даже чистая она хранит его запах. Так, что можно завернуться в неё и представить, что он рядом.

Кровать выглядит измятой. Странно, учитывая, где он проводит ночи. Она откидывает край одеяла.

Кости. Слишком маленькие для человеческих. Высохшие скрюченные лапки. Черепа с длинными клювами.

«Невинное увлечение», — пожимает плечами Джек.

Она убирает рубашку на место, оглядывается в попытках понять, оставила ли ещё какие-то следы, и уходит. Закрывает дверь.

Почти весь день проводит в постели, оставив все дела Софи и Джорджу. Ненадолго задрёмывает, листает книги и просто лежит с закрытыми глазами.

К ночи, когда она почти готова сдаться и принять пару капель для сна, на пороге её комнаты появляется Джейкоб.

Он выглядит возмущённым, почти злым. Как если бы собирался отчитать её.

Как будто она могла бы позволить ему нарушить словами их молчание. Конечно же могла. Но не хотела.

Потому что не сдержалась и сказала бы слишком много. Попросила бы остаться. Попросила бы прощения. Нарушила бы собственные обещания.

Она тянет его на себя, захлопывая дверь, прижимается так близко. Почти стоном отзываясь, когда он делает к ней шаг, не оставляя между ними пространства даже для вздоха.

Теперь она ищет его объятий и не может себя заставить перестать быть зависимой от этого. От подобной близости. От тёплых ладоней на собственных плечах. Чутких пальцев, прослеживающих клетку рёбер. От сбитого дыхания, когда они возятся на кровати в странном подобии борьбы. От того, какая горячая у кожа и как приятно оставлять на ней розовые полосы, почти царапая до крови. От того, как хрипло он дышит, склонившись над ней и прижав её запястья к кровати.

В его потемневших глазах она видит такую муку, словно делает ему больно. Сейчас. В этот самый момент.

В его глазах непролитые слёзы.

— Джейкоб?  
— Почему?

У него выходит тихо, почти беспомощно.

Ей не удаётся избавиться от ощущения, что её скрытый клинок оказался в нём. Как будто она сделала что-то не так.

Он прячет лицо у неё на груди. Судорожно вздыхает, с таким отчаяньем цепляясь пальцами. Его плечи мелко трясутся.

Её забота это сделала с ним? Она… она сделала это с ним?

То, чего не смог сделать Джек.

Она думала, что избавит его от страха доверять, но он был такой уязвимый. Из-за неё. Из-за того, что она оттолкнула его, когда он нуждался в ней больше всего.

Джейкоб. Её Джейкоб.

Она гладит его по волосам, прижимает к груди сильнее, гладит по спине.

Ищет ответ. Ведь всё было хорошо. Ведь он…

Он поступил так, как она хотела. Старался жить той жизнью, что она для него выбрала. Ломал себя в угоду её желанию сделать всё правильно.

Её желанию защитить его от всего, чем была их жизнь прежде.

«Ведь защищать не равно любить, да?» — хрипит Джек.

Нет. Нет, не так.

Она ошибалась. Снова.

Был ли это голос отца?

Не иди на поводу у чувств. Потеряй то единственное, что действительно важно.

Она почти сделала это. Как когда-то и он, потеряв их.

Имело ли всё это смысл, если бы она возвела эту стену? Из жалости, осуждения и заботы. Продолжила бы спасать Лондон? Постаралась бы забыть, как и все предыдущие неудачи? Просто жила бы дальше?

Смогла бы?

Смогла. Как хорошо, что не придётся.

Она сжимает его в объятиях сильнее.

Джейкоб долго не может успокоиться, а когда наконец стихает, она понимает, что он заснул.

Иви помогает ему устроиться поудобнее и натягивает на них обоих одеяло. Снова обнимает его. Пусть они всё ещё в одежде, ей не хочется его будить ради такой мелочи.

Она гладит его по гладко выбритой щеке, трогает ресницы и закрытые веки. Повторяет его черты лица раз за разом. Даже темноте не отнять у неё этого.

До утра есть время.

Решить и решиться.

Она не может себе признаться. Не может. Не должна. Что, если это будет конец для них?

Это было почти так же страшно, как…

Когда она открыла дверь и в слабом свете газового фонаря увидела его. Не зная, жив он или нет.

Стояла на грани ужаса потери и облегчения от обретения.

Бесконечно долгий миг в её жизни.

Как была оглушена, — можно ли назвать это счастьем? — поняв, что он дышит. Что она нашла его посреди этого кошмара.

И не должна была больше отпускать.

И теперь не собиралась.

Не была готова лишаться его снова.

Она прижимается губами к его лбу. И не помнит, как засыпает. Лишь на мгновение закрывает глаза.

Просыпается она оттого, что Джейкоб возится у неё под боком.

У него на щеке отпечаток подушки. Залёгшие тени под глазами. Несошедшая краснота. И в целом он выглядит так, словно последнее время ему тоже далось нелегко.

Но его голос твёрд.

— Я останусь.

К её облегчению, это не было вопросом.

Он принял решение.

— А Нелли?  
— Тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

Вот так просто. Он вернулся в её жизнь и был готов нести ответственность за свои (её?) решения. Не перекладывая их на кого-либо ещё. Не позволяя этого никому.

Иви смотрит на него, такого повзрослевшего. Такого незнакомого. Такого родного.

Прижимается лбом к его. И говорят они почти одновременно:

— Расскажи мне всё. Всё, что захочешь.  
— Всё, о чём ты думаешь.

Да, так. Начать это вместе.

Им столько надо друг другу сказать.

Познакомиться заново.

Откровений так много.

— Мне казалось, что ты уехала и я больше тебя не увижу. Не мог простить себе этого, — он прикрывает глаза.

Она бы не смогла. Не снова.

— Я хотела уехать за тобой. Вернуться в Лондон. Не находила себе места.

Когда они прощались, это было почти… она впервые за долгое время пребывания в Индии плакала. Даже Сунита, всегда находившая верные слова, не могла ей помочь.

Она тогда поняла, что чувствовал он, провожая её на вокзале и обещая присматривать за Лондоном.

— Мне казалось, что ты окликаешь меня из толпы.

А она не могла вспомнить, как звучит его голос. Смотрела на его письма и не могла услышать его.

— Я повторяла твоё имя, как будто это помогало.

Тогда она не допускала мыслей о чём-то большем, чем его присутствие рядом.

Просто скучала. Искренне и сильно.

Тешила себя надеждами, что тень в саду принадлежит ему.

И хотела. Хотела. Хотела столько всего, что нельзя было озвучить. Нельзя было обличить словами. Нельзя было допускать.

Это был её собственный страх?

Того, что он оттолкнёт её. Того, что не примет. Того, что…

— Будь со мной, Иви, — он просит об этом серьёзно, без усмешки или намёка на улыбку.  
— Всегда, Джейкоб.

Это было неизбежно.

Где-то посреди всех этих метаний найти его губы своими.

Когда она его поцеловала, это было похоже на первый прыжок веры. Тогда ей показалось, что её оглушило ледяным ветром. Невесомость без возможности за что-то схватиться. Сердце замерло, и полёт показался ей почти бесконечным. А всё её внимание было сосредоточено на приближающейся мягкой пружинящей подстилке из сена.

Не волнительно, нет. Неизбежно.

В груди жгло.

Это не было беспорядочно или сумасшедше быстро, как и все их соревнования.

Их губы встречались снова и снова столько раз, что она потеряла ощущение времени.

Это чувство причастности, единения, цельности. Такое всеобъемлющее.

Сердце стучит сумасшедше часто.

Он всматривается в её лицо, трогает пальцами губы, которые только что целовал. Выглядит так, словно не может поверить, что это правда.

Она не может перестать улыбаться. И видеть золотые искры в его глазах. Быть способной поддаваться собственному желанию. Делать то, о чём боялась даже подумать.

Она целовала своего брата.

Она стёрла черту — впереди была бездна.

Так что?

Мир всё ещё существовал.

Ничего не изменилось.

Это было здесь, между ними. Наконец-то только для них. Ни для кого больше.

Это остаётся неозвученным. Но то, как Джейкоб прижимается к ней и ищет её близости, не может быть ничем иным.

Обоюдное чувство.

Стук в дверь заставляет их вздрогнуть. Джейкоб — о, она скучала по этому выражению пойманного на горячем — накидывает на них одеяло. Как будто бы это спасло их.

Но это всего лишь Джордж.

И закрытая дверь его вполне останавливает.

— Иви, ты обещала мне помочь с поздравлением Софи. Все уже внизу.  
— Я сейчас.

Должно быть, её голос звучит слишком весело. Джейкоб утыкается носом её в плечо, отчаянно сдерживая смех. Двое учеников, пойманные наставником.

Хорошо, что у него нет орлиного зрения.

— Я… да, ладно. Ждём тебя.

Они слушают, как его шаги стихают на лестнице.

Под одеялом в одежде жарко, но разве это имеет значение, когда теперь столько всего можно?

Она прижимается к нему за ещё одним поцелуем. И ещё одним. И ещё.

— Не отпускай меня, не отпускай, не…

Его губы. Это должно быть под запретом. Она не может захотеть прекратить это.

— Я буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься. И не отпущу тебя до тех пор, пока не заберу поцелуи за все эти годы, — шепчет Джейкоб.

Она верит ему.

Верит.

***

Всё так неизменно меняется. Но теперь в лучшую сторону.

Джейкоб заставляет её улыбаться одним только присутствием рядом. И не только. То, на сколько он голоден до неё, — болезненно-сладкие метки на теле, дыхание одно на двоих, (не)случайные прикосновения.

Влюблённость — точно лучшее лекарство.

Первая зелень скрашивает серость города. Солнце греет крыши, где можно лежать, устроившись на разложенных плащах, и теряться в близости, пока первые звёзды не пробиваются через разгоняемый ветром смог.

И даже дела теперь не кажутся такими неподъёмными. В конце концов, ведь за них они берутся вместе.

Заканчивают фразы друг друга. Синхронно смеются. Сражаются спина к спине.

И даже прогуливаются вместе под руку, когда не нужно никуда спешить, не ловя осуждающие взгляды.

Как будто ещё раз переживают подростковые годы, но в этот раз никому не приходит в голову ссориться по мелочам…

Во вторник утром они встречаются перед домом мисс Келлер.

Иви по привычке при встрече называет его «мистер Белл». Джейкоб обходится кивком.

Пока они ждут, что об их прибытии доложат, Александр, словно извиняясь, говорит:

— Она немного эксцентрична. Надеюсь, это не помешает вашему делу.

Их отводят в будуар, где пахнет табаком и мятой. Повсюду разбросаны образцы тканей, цветные перья и странного рода реквизит, словно из застенков театра.

Две девушки, почему-то тоже в костюмах больше предназначенных для выступления, чем для приёма гостей, появляются на пороге комнаты, громко смеясь и держась за руки. Говорят они тоже вместе, перебивая друг друга.

— Белл — наш гений и знаток лингвистических загадок! — девушка в красным пером в волосах берёт его за руку.  
— Вы слишком добры, мисс Макнейр.  
— Как ваша жена, Александр? — вторая, одетая в платье на китайский манер, похлопывает его по плечу. — Неужели так и не решилась присоединиться к нам? А кто ваши друзья? Так похожи. Близнецы? Хелен, твоё предсказание было верным. Что там выпало? Отражения? Где же вы скрывались от нас раньше?  
— Амелия, Хелен, это Иви и Джейкоб Фрай. А это сёстры Келлер.  
— Не верьте ему, — Та, кого он представил как Хелен, протягивает руку Иви. — Я уже давно Макнейр.  
— Предательница, а не Макнейр, — Амелия обнимает сестру за плечи. — Приятно познакомиться с вами наконец. Александр был предельно малословен, рассказывая о вас.  
— И что же он рассказывал? — Джейкоб хмурится.  
— Что вы мастер ручных теней, — улыбается Хелен. — Признаться, странно, что он не представил вас раньше. В этом доме социомантии уделяют большое внимание.  
— Тогда бы Алекс не имел чести представить мою сестру. Она не так давно вернулась из Индии.  
— Сияние короны позволяет отбрасывать тени так далеко? — шутливо интересуется Амелия. Она смотрит слишком внимательно, словно очень хочет узнать о них больше, чем нужно.  
— Не все тени принадлежат короне, — в тон ей отвечает Иви.  
— Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы так было и дальше. Хелен, распорядись, чтобы подали чай, а я принесу вино.

Они располагаются рядом с камином. Алекс порывается её о чём-то спросить, но Джейкоб занимает его разговором о новых разработках и новых изобретателях, которых поддерживает Белл.

И Иви ему благодарна, какими бы не были причины. Накатывающий жар заставляет её мечтать о зимней прохладе. И желание оказаться как можно дальше от отсюда, в тишине своей комнаты, чтобы прийти в себя.

Но к моменту возвращения сестёр этот приступ проходит.

Она поддерживает разговор с Хелен, которая с большим любопытством расспрашивает её о жизни в Индии. И с совершенно детской непосредственностью восхищается привезённым издалека искусным клинком с узорами на деревянной рукояти.

Конечно же, проверяется острота лезвия на попавшейся под руку свежей газете и фруктах из вазы.

Иви ловит взгляд Амелии, отвлёкшейся от дружеского спора с Александром, и та ей с усмешкой кивает. Словно довольна тем, что младшая сестра под бдительным присмотром.

В другое время Джейкоб бы не преминул похвастаться и своим вооружением, но сейчас уступает эту прерогативу ей.

Впрочем, она видит улыбку у него в глазах. Он тоже видит это очевидное сходство.

Хелен переключает своё внимание на Белла и просит его о новых загадках, а Амелия подсаживается к Иви, протягивает ей чай.

— Индийский. Но я думаю, вы к нему привыкли.  
— Менее пряный, чем там. Что делает его значительно вкуснее.

Все эти разговоры ни о чём сбивают. Она хочет домой, в спасительную тишину их спальни. В прикосновения без слов.

Но дело, дело не ждёт.

— Вы знакомы с Эвелинг? — Келлер, словно не замечая заминки, продолжает разговор. — Она младшая дочь Маркса. Помогает рабочим добиваться от нанимателей положенных выплат.  
— Если она унаследовала ораторские способности отца, то дело за малым.  
— Если её не успеют упрятать за решетку по какому-нибудь надуманному предлогу, — Амелия салютует ей бокалом. — А вы, Иви? Близки к проблемам рабочих?  
— Ближе, чем королевская тень. Хотя бы потому, что видела, к чему приводит политика беспощадной эксплуатации в Индии, — она через силу заставляет себя не вспоминать об охоте на Нараяна, призывающего своих людей резать всех сходящих на берег англичан. Эта жестокость ничего не решала. — Строительство железных дорог и налаживание инфраструктуры граничит с навязанными изменениями, а непонимание и неприятие чужой культуры лишь усиливает конфликт. Их действия вызывают лишь недовольство и новые освободительные движения. Большое различие, но… Как будто проще залить эту землю кровью, чем прислушаться к её жителям.

«А разве не так?» — спрашивает Джек.

Так.

Она осекается, коря себя за то, что сказала слишком много. Что позволила этому звучать слишком личным.

— Что ж, страсти вам не занимать, — Келлер отвлекается на хлопающую в ладоши сестру.  
— Мистер Белл, ещё одну. Пожалуйста!

Иви тоже смотрит на них. Александр, очевидно привыкший к подобному, почти сразу же выдаёт ещё одну загадку.

— Слово, которым мы можем приласкать возлюбленных и обозначить сверхъестественное.  
— Это слишком просто, — негромко говорит Джейкоб. — Нежить.

Белл кивает ему.

— Верно. Что ж, Ваш черёд.

Джейкоб осушает бокал и смотрит, как оставшиеся капли стекают по стенкам.

— На вкус как пламя. И жжёт так же, но не убивает. По крайней мере, не всегда.

Иви ловит его взгляд, но тут же делает вид, что узор на чашке занимает её намного сильнее. Только лёгкий румянец выдаёт её.

Впрочем, осматривающая комнату в поисках подсказки, Хелен этого не замечает.

— «Убивает»? Прекрасное уточнение. Вы делаете успехи на этом непростом поприще.

Джейкоб пожимает плечами, улыбаясь, но его глаза остаются серьёзными. Некстати вспоминается, что он легко может убить сам, если вдруг почувствует угрозу.

— Это, очевидно, шотландский виски! — смеётся Александр, поднимая свой бокал.  
— Вы слишком поспешны, — присоединяется Амелия. — Не вспомню, кому принадлежит эта фраза, но «огонь любви жжёт сильнее прочих».  
— Фраза принадлежит тебе, дорогая сестра, — откликается Хелен, довольная, что игра увлекает всех.  
— Что ж, значит, я повторюсь. Любовь. Джейкоб?  
— Ответ верный.  
— Мои похвалы новому мастеру, — кивает ему Белл.  
— Учился у лучших.

Амелия по новой наполняет свой бокал, ещё какое-то время наблюдая за тем, как сестра рассказывает джентльменам о возмутительных правилах Нового Света.

— Так какого рода информацию вы хотели узнать? — уже без улыбки спрашивает Келлер, вытирая губы ладонью.  
— Мне нужно знать, где собираются провести встречу люди, связанные с Абстерго.

Амелия, похоже, слышит об этом первый раз.

— Должна ли я уточнить, что это?  
— Я не знаю. Но искать информацию об этом может быть рискованно. И тех, кто связан с ней.

Келлер пожимает плечами:

— Это не первый раз, когда взрывоопасные секреты проходят через меня.  
— Это те люди, которым будет легче убить, чем договориться. Женщина, благодаря которой я узнала об этом, исчезла вместе со своим партнёром.  
— Аддерли? — Амелия прижимает руки к груди и выглядит действительно расстроенной. — Так вот что с ней стало. Мы гадали, куда она уехала так спонтанно. Один из её любовников, Роберт, всё пытался выяснить, что произошло.

Иви оглядывается на Джейкоба рядом с увлечёнными разговором Беллом и смеющейся Хелен.

Он подмигивает ей.

Да, защищать и любить. Любить и защищать. Чего бы это не стоило.

— Возможно, риск слишком велик, — начинает она, но Келлер её перебивает.  
— Глупости. К тому же, спасённая Лэрд, жест несомненно красивый, но всё же требует оплаты. Я найду эту информацию. Дайте хотя бы пару недель.

За последние месяцы это самое обнадёживающее знание.

Остаётся только немного подождать и надеяться, что Амелия действительно так хороша, как говорила Нэд.

***

Затишье на несколько дней. Которые, на самом деле, наполнены украденными поцелуями между перерывами в делах. Это почти настоящее испытание, потому что ни Джордж, ни ученики никуда не исчезают. И только настоящим мастерам-ассасинам удаётся урывать близость по кусочкам.

Она почти сочувствует Нейтану и Грэйс.

Но в этом есть свой шарм. И азарт.

Ещё более приятно разделять близость в мелочах, между свободными минутами, горячим чаем и заточкой оружия. В доме нет никого, и Джейкоб может беспрепятственно касаться её просто так. Целовать между лопаток, пока она возвращает крылу сокола нужную остроту.

Идиллия нарушается чужими шагами. В комнату вваливается измазанная в саже Грэйс. Запыхавшись, она почти сипит.

— Иви! Саутуарк! Мастер Вестхаус сказал направиться туда вместе с тобой. Нэш и Нейтан уже там.  
— Что происходит?  
— Какая-то демонстрация. Громят витрины и бьют стёкла.

Это может быть связано с недавними забастовками рабочих. Впрочем, им всё равно нужно быть на месте, чтобы не допустить чего-то большего, чем обычная драка.

Когда они прибывают на место, толпа уже вовсю неистовствует. Полицейские используют дубинки направо и налево, среди гвалта и пронзительных женских криков ничего не разобрать.

Иви натягивает капюшон и высматривает орлиным зрением учеников, стараясь понять, найдены ли основные зачинщики и нужна ли кому-то помощь: Софи помогает подняться какой-то женщине, Нейтан и Джордж разнимают сцепившихся, Грэйс и Джейкоб бросаются в погоню за убегающими, возможно, зачинщик где-то среди них, а кто-то ещё должен наблюдать сверху. Она надеется, что это Нэш. Кто-то должен отследить основных организаторов.

Она сама оттаскивает какого-то зарвавшегося бобби, молотящего по ногам и без того кричащего от боли рабочего. С хрустом ломает ему нос, когда он замахивается и на неё. И лезет дальше в толпу, где происходит что-то, что нельзя разглядеть из-за большого количества народа.

Пробиться сложно, чужие плечи и руки давят, и её почти выталкивают в узкий круг, где за схваткой двоих наблюдают все остальные. Она видит только какого-то высокого мужчину в рабочем костюме напротив. Позже она будет пытаться вспомнить, было ли в его руках что-то.

У Нэша не скрыто лицо, и она успевает увидеть, когда он оборачивается на её оклик, как открывается его рот. И как на белоснежную ткань льётся кровь.

Он падает вперёд, на колени. Смотрит на неё, но не видит. Она знает, что он уже ничего не видит.

Оглушительно свистят полицейские свистки. Совсем рядом. Толпа бросается врассыпную, и Иви едва удаётся схватить Нэша на руки, прежде чем его затопчут. Тёплое тут же пропитывает её одежду.

Потоком её прижимает к стене, и она успевает выскользнуть в проулок, крепко прижимая к себе свою ношу.

Нужно проверить. Нужно.

Но она не может. Не хочет. Господи, как же она не хочет.

Её нагоняет Нейтан. Помогает забраться в кэб — угнанный? где остальные? кто-то ещё пострадал? — и он что-то отвечает, что-то говорит, но она не понимает ни слова.

Они не возвращаются домой. Да. Так будет меньше подозрений. К тому же, Абберлайн мог послать к ним кого-то, чтобы узнать о причастности ассасинов к волнениям. Последнее время он не злоупотреблял подобным, но исключать эту возможность нельзя.

Иви сама их учила этому. Учила быть бдительными, внимательными к мелочам.

Хоронить братьев.

Старый Томас, смотритель закрытого Хэмптонского кладбища, наверное, будет не удивлён им. Она помнила его ещё до отъезда из Лондона. Бродящего с фонарём среди безымянных могил. И помнила Грачей, что были там похоронены.

Кто-то шутил тогда, что это главное и единственно важное знакомство для ассасинов. Калеб. Что ж, ему не довелось лежать там, насколько она знала.

Томас, окончательно поседевший с их последней встречи, действительно не удивлён. Наверное, привыкший к мертвецам больше их. Без лишних вопросов, за скромную плату, он открывает покосившийся сарай и берётся за лопату.

Нейтан помогает ей перенести Нэша в пристройку рядом. Она просит его привести остальных, кого успеет найти.

И остаётся одна, в окружении пустых гробов, всегда готовых к ещё одному телу.

Она стягивает мокрые перчатки.

Гладит мёртвого Нэша по волосам. Испачканными в крови руками.

Она стоит, уперевшись в стол руками, и кусает губы в тщетной попытке не завыть.

Нельзя шуметь. Нельзя привлекать внимание. Нельзя ничего.

Когда её обнимают со спины, бережно поддерживая, она даже не смотрит, кто это.

— Поплачь. Поплачь, Иви. Будет легче.

Джордж. Она вспомнила, что именно он утешал её, когда не стало отца.

Это воспоминание принесло не только боль, но и облегчение. Ей было с кем разделить горе. Она не была одна.

Это возвращает её к мыслям о том, скольких из них уже нет. Просто потому что когда-то они связали жизнь с братством. Сделали его частью своей жизни, чтобы умереть вот так.

Они вдвоём проверяют рану, Джордж делает предположение, что клинок схож со скрытым лезвием. Достаточно узкий, чтобы его можно было легко спрятать в рукаве. Они обязательно узнают, кто виновен. Отомстят за него.

Иви не говорит, что мертвецам не нужна месть. Месть нужна живым.

Она благодарна ему за то, что он всё ещё верит и даёт возможность верить всем им. Что будет легче, когда они ответят кровью на кровь.

Может, это его способ справляться. Она не знает, но хочет надеяться.

Что ему есть за что держаться.

Потом приходят остальные. Все, кроме Джейкоба. Но она знает, что он не хотел быть здесь. С похорон отца он так и не примирился с подобным. Пусть так будет и дальше.

Она не способна требовать у него привыкнуть.

Грэйс спрашивает, ждут ли они кого-то ещё. Нет, не ждут.

Ждать нет смысла.

Лондонская земля примет их всех, рано или поздно.

У разрушенной старой церкви, где Томас уже вырыл могилу, Нэш находит свой последний приют.

Грэйс бросает поверх гроба ветку розмарина.

Никто не произносит ни слова. Слова для живых.

Среди могил и вечернего тумана слышно только звук падающей на крышку гроба земли.

После, они сидят в пабе. Мрачные донельзя.

Она знает, что на тёмной ткани костюма не видно крови, но чувствует её. Не отмыть, не избавиться.

Выпивка отвратительна. И разговор не идёт.

А потом Софи бросает какую-то грубую шуточку и смех, насквозь фальшивый, несмотря на показное веселье, вдруг разрешает напряжение вечера.

Они пьют за Нэша и за то, чтобы там у него было всё, чего он заслуживал.

Спиртное делает своё дело, они всё же неловко шутят и смеются. И почему-то осознание, что не она одна его потеряла, наконец окончательно успокаивает.

Они держатся друг за друга.

Она не помнит, когда приходит Джейкоб. Наверное, к тому моменту в ней слишком много джина.

Он спрашивает, не все ли запасы мистера Дениелса они выпили. Хотя, очевидно, им достаточно совсем немного, чтобы превратиться в шумную компанию. Впрочем, в пабе и без них стоит невообразимый гвалт.

Он настойчиво предлагает им вернуться домой, пока ещё никто не ввязался в новые приключения.

Но даже бодрящая прогулка по ночным улицам не отнимает у них чувство единения. Грэйс и обнимающая её за плечи Софи на двоих тянут балладу про верную жену мистера Чарли. А парни, идя позади, вставляют шутливые комментарии, отчего песня попеременно прерывается смехом.

Да, так лучше, чем позволить горю поселить между ними молчание и отчуждение.

Она сама идёт между Джейкобом и Джорджем, держась с ними под руки, и грусть уже не кажется такой тяжёлой.

Они всё ещё живы. Живы.

Джейкоб придерживает её под спину, пока закрывает дверь их комнаты, а она пытается подавить неуместное желание громко рассмеяться.

Прижимает руки ко рту, думая о том, как долго смывала с них кровь Нэша. И слёзы, выступившие на глазах от смеха, теперь жгут глаза.

Она сглатывает ком в горле и зажмуривается, стараясь не думать об этом.

— Иви?  
— Ты нагнал его? Нагнал?  
— Да. Но всё подождёт до завтра, — он усаживает её на кровать. Стягивает с неё обувь и принимается за испачканную в крови одежду. — Леди заработала прореху в своём очаровательном костюме.

Она невесело ухмыляется.

— Как хорошо, что у леди есть человек, который подлатает её одежду.  
— Моя сестра стремится подружиться со всем Лондоном, не так ли? — он помогает ей справиться с заклёпками. И тут же кутает в тёплое одеяло.

Она ловит его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза, неловко мажет пальцами по губам.

— Скажи это ещё раз.  
— Моя любимая сестра Иви Фрай. Гроза всех нахальных мальчишек. Благородная дама, готовая на немыслимые поступки ради яблочного пирога. По совместительству, моя близняшка. Достаточно титулов?

Солёным всё ещё застилает глаза.

— Достаточно.

Джейкоб укладывает её и целует в лоб.

— А теперь спи. Я постараюсь задержать утро.

Она засыпает, и ей ничего не снится.  
Рано утром, когда она спускается на кухню за водой, то застаёт там Джейкоба вместе с Софи.

Она стоит спиной к двери, и Иви не видит её заплаканного лица, но слышит срывающийся голос.

— Почему это так больно?

Она не обращается к кому-то конкретному и Иви открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ободряющее, потому что он вряд ли…

Но Джейкоб отвечает.

— Потому что умираем с ними. Каждый раз.

Софи больше не всхлипывает. Только смотрит на него и кивает.

— Но тени никогда не исчезают насовсем. И мы тоже.

В этом не слышно их отца или Вестхауса. Это Джейкоб. И только он.

Нашедший опору в этом знании?

Ещё только осенью видевший всё, на что способна потерявшая контроль тень. Ищущий — как она хотела, чтобы нет — погибели. Знающий, что даже если не будет его, то будут другие.

Потому что тени не исчезают насовсем.

Она прижимает пальцы к губам, сдерживая слёзы.

Почему они выбрали эту боль? И был ли у них выбор?

Отец знал, что так будет? Тогда почему не дал им ничего, чтобы с этим справиться? Как он мог… не подготовить их к этому?!

Она знает. Конечно, знает, что невозможно быть к этому готовой. Что отвечать за их жизнь и за их смерть — это не выбор. Ей хочется думать, что ассасины прошлого тоже искали решение этого противоречия. Находили способ избавляться от ощущения, что борьба бессмысленна, когда уходили те, кто боролся с ними рядом, плечом к плечу. Искали оправдания жертвам. Не выжигали себя виной и не душили отчаяньем.

Может, способность испытывать эту боль и делала их человечными. Облегчения это знание не приносило.

В отличие от брата, она не могла сказать, что нашла для себя единственное верное оправдание.

Только знала, что его плечо будет рядом, когда она будет думать, что не справится. Что его голос не даст ей забыться. И что его ободряющая улыбка неизменно придаст ей сил.

Что бы не случилось со всем чёртовым Лондоном.

Всё остальное будет не важно.

Все остальные будут не важны.

«Одержима».

Да, Джек. Именно так.

И лучше бы так было и дальше. Иначе… иначе ей останется лишь утопить этот город в крови, надеясь выплеснуть всю свою боль.

Смерть Нэша случайность. Как бы она не хотела обвинить в этом тамплиеров.

Джейкоб оставляет загнанного рабочего в доках Эшберри крепко привязанным, с заткнутым кляпом ртом. Склад, который они там снимают для перевозки контрабанды совместно с Нэд, — надёжное место. Местным всё равно, что за крики они могут услышать. В конце концов, незаконные бои не всегда заканчиваются хорошо, местные врачи не имеют денег на опиумные настойки. А любопытные здесь не задерживаются.

На складе темно и пахнет тиной, солью, пряностями от деревянных ящиков, стоящих до самого верха.

Джейкоб запирает дверь. И остаётся стоять в тени, прислонившись к стене.

Они договорились, что она сделает всё сама. Ей это нужно.

Она бы оправдалась, сказала, что так переживает утрату, что так мстит и возвращает справедливость — кровь за кровь. Но брат не требует объяснений. Он бережно поправляет собственный галстук у неё на шее.

Уильям Одли — начинает кричать своё имя раньше, чем она налегает на обух, с характерным хрустом разрезая сухожилие и кость — горит желанием поделиться всем, что знает. Так сговорчив.

Но знает он мало. Ему и ещё двоим рабочим заплатили спровоцировать драку на месте проведения сбора профсоюза рабочих. Ему накинули денег сверху за убийство какого-нибудь. Дали оружие. Уверили, что это необходимая мера.

Кто? Представители мистера Мейси, владельца фабрики, чьи работники, вместе со своими семьями, и требовали выплат за прошедшие месяцы.

Ничего нового.

Но ей всё же почти жаль, что за этим не кроется нечто большее. Что он один будет чувствовать боль, когда пострадали они все.

Смерть Нэша — случайность. Смерть Одли — закономерность.

Она всаживает оружие в его тело, как мясник. Неаккуратно. Неидеально. Болезненно.

Так, что некогда Уильям хрипит и давится собственной кровью. Больше не может кричать.

Через несколько дней ящик с телом обнаружат около дома мистера Мейси.

Она скажет Абберлайну, что никогда не слышала о человеке по имени Уильям Одли.

Дома, в общей компании, они поминают отомщённого Нэша.

Его оставшиеся вещи складывают в небольшой ящик с его именем и живут дальше. Тренируются, следят за городом, спорят и шутят. Помогают друг другу.

Иви думает, что должна что-то изменить. Но эта мысль никак не превращается в действие, просто потому что она никак не может понять, какое изменение им нужно.

***

Ночной Лондон пахнет грозой. Порывы ветра приносят не только едкий дым фабрик, но и особый запах весны. Которую уже не доведётся увидеть Нэшу.

После патруля она навещает его могилу. Просто чтобы напомнить себе, что больно будет не всегда. Холодный камень всем им вернёт покой. Когда-нибудь.

Она возвращается домой, наблюдает за учениками, которые ещё только собираются завтракать, и поднимается в комнату.

Джейкоб, которого всё же уговорила остаться, а не идти с ней в патруль сразу после миссии, ещё спит.

Не удержавшись, она пощекотала его ступню, которая тут же исчезла под одеялом.

Улыбаясь, она склонилась над кроватью, собираясь пожелать ему доброго утра, за что поплатилась, будучи пойманной в объятия, даже не успев раздеться.

Они возятся в постели, и сдаваться так легко. Когда всё ещё немного сонный он лежит на ней, тяжёлый и тёплый, щекотно дышит в шею. Разве можно удержаться, чтобы не провести ладонями по его плечам и не обнять? Здесь она даже не собиралась выигрывать.

— Майский день, Иви, — он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Помнишь, как он проходил в Кроули? У тебя были жёлтые ленты в волосах.  
— А ты с самого утра пакостничал с Томом и рыжим Ричардом.

Джейкоб закатывает глаза:

— За ними нужно было следить, чтобы не вздумали подбросить венок нам под дверь.  
— Мне кажется, за этим следил отец.

Он издаёт тихий смешок, бодает её под подбородок, прижимается щекой к груди.

— Точно. Он сурово смотрел на Джорджа и на меня в надежде, что мы не поддадимся очарованию праздника.

Но вечером они всё равно танцевали вокруг майского шеста. Вдоволь насмеявшиеся и усыпанные разноцветными лепестками цветов. Даже Вестхаус не столько приглядывал за ними, сколько оказывал внимание хохотушке Мириам.

Иви помнит, что пару раз становилась фрейлиной в свите майской Королевы, что позволяло ей вдоволь наесться овсяного печенья.

Джейкоб, в белой рубашке и подогнанной по размеру жилетке отца, с цветами сирени в волосах. Ей не следовало беспокоиться, что его вниманием завладеет кто-то, кроме его громких друзей. Хотя бы потому, что он в упор не замечал краснеющих девчонок и любые знаки внимания.

Стоило дождаться, пока он станет серьёзнее. Вырастет. Научится быть внимательным. Как будто до этого она любила его меньше. Нет. Точно нет.

Но тогда он был просто улыбчивым парнем, кому с утра удалось незамеченным выскользнуть из дома, ради сладкой выпечки и проделок.

Она с усмешкой наблюдала за ним из окна и придумывала отговорки для обоих наставников. И на сердце было так легко.

Их последняя весна в Кроули.

А потом не стало отца.

А потом был Лондон.

В городе всё совершенно иначе. В доме поселяется приятный цветочный аромат — пролески, первоцветы и сирень стоят в кувшинах. Даже у Джорджа в петлице белые цветы боярышника.

Нейтан с самого утра красуется в венке. И даже не реагирует на шутливые подколки остальных. Грэйс выглядит абсолютно счастливой.

Иви с улыбкой наблюдает за ними.

Она сама плетёт венок, пока Джейкоб ещё спит, и оставляет его прямо на подушке.

Он спускается к завтраку совершенно невозмутимым. В полном вооружении. И с венком на голове.

Шутки за столом прекращаются, но ученики переглядываются, стараясь скрыть улыбки. Наверное, думая, что ему украшение досталось от Нелли.

Она бы поцеловала его сейчас.

Как хорошо, что успеет это сделать позже.

Подловив его рядом с кладовой и прижав за плечи к полкам, она оставляет поцелуй прямо над адамовым яблоком. Джейкоб посмеивается, смотрит прищурившись, уже готовя план мести.

Особенно сладкой внезапной мести.

Поздно ночью, когда даже бдительный Вестхаус крепко спит в своей комнате, а пламя единственной свечи колеблется из-за сквозняка, они наконец-то делают это.

Иви в его рубашке, с выбившимися из причёски волосами, сидит в тёплых объятиях, поглаживает пальцами его грудь. Считает удары сердца.

Джейкоб сидит прикрыв глаза. При тусклом свете свечи он кажется старше. Словно прошлое гнетёт его так сильно, словно своим грузом тянет из него жизнь.

Она гладит его по щекам, стараясь подобрать верные слова, но не может. Ей не хочется терзать его понапрасну.

— Спроси, — тихо говорит он, ластясь к её рукам.

Если бы было так просто. Заставлять его переживать это снова. Давать волю воспоминаниям.

Она качает головой.

— Я не хочу предавать твоё доверие.  
— Никогда, — он берёт её за руки, словно собирается силами. Словно готовится вскрыть эту рану, позволить гною выйти.  
— Мне нужно знать, что делал Джек. Чтобы я… чтобы излечить эти раны.

А сможет ли? Не сделает ли хуже?

Джейкоб глубоко вздыхает, как перед прыжком, и начинает говорить.

— Он хотел причинить мне боль. Подробностями того, как они кричали перед смертью. Того, как их потрошил. Он провоцировал меня на драку. Хотел, чтобы я не мог подняться, чтобы валялся в его ногах обессиленный. Чтобы раскаялся в том, что предал его доверие. Его чёртово кредо.  
— Он не…

Но Джейкоб её перебивает.

— Возможно, я звал тебя в бреду. Он откуда-то знал, что я отправил письмо незадолго до того, как всё покатилось к чертям. Помнил красавицу Иви из сказочной Индии. Кажется, опиум или другой наркотик, он пристрастился к ним в последнее время, помутил его рассудок. Он плохо помнил детали. Но знал, что ты последняя ниточка, что делает меня хоть как-то привязанным к этому миру. И хотел её оборвать.

Он говорит тяжело. Выталкивает слово за словом, через силу, словно если остановится, то не сможет продолжить.

— Я тогда напал на него. На мальчишку, который рос у меня на глазах. На монстра, которого вырастил.  
— Джейкоб, ты…  
— Который растерзал их всех. Видимо, к желанию причинить боль примешалась и ревность. Он наверное читал каждое, а я не думал об этом. Насечки на коже за каждое письмо тебе. За мои бесконечные рассказы о тебе. За мою связь с тобой.

Он не сбивается, словно так часто продумывал эти фразы, этот разговор, для которого не находилось времени.

— Джек не хотел понимать, что не может быть повязанным кровью со мной. Ведь это была ты. Это всегда была ты.

Он бросает взгляд на неё.

Словно она тоже помогала ему держаться. Помогает сейчас?

Робкая улыбка трогает его губы. Но воспоминания стирают её.

И перемена разительна.

Тени прошлого отпечатались слишком явно.

— Когда я сказал, что он мне почти как сын… это было правдой. Он так часто вспоминал об этом. Как будто признание было фактом отцовства. Как будто это давало ему ещё одну причину ненавидеть меня так же сильно, как неизвестного отца.

Он ненадолго смолкает, но качает головой и заставляет себя продолжить:

— А в девушках и женщинах он видел лишь свою мать. Страдал по ней, презирал её, убивал её. Словно это роднило его с её убийцами. Со мной, раз уж он считал меня виновным во всём.

Он смотрит на их сцепленные руки.

— Джек не мог принять правила, что нельзя спасти всех. Потому что «всем» для него была мать. Мне казалось, что я справлюсь, что помогу ему найти опору. Но я предал его. Наверное, раньше, чем успел это осознать. Стал не лучше, чем Итан Фрай, на которого никогда не хотел быть похожим. Вдруг обнаружил в себе его черты. Вдруг услышал в собственных требованиях к ученику его голос. Отдалился, чтобы он нашёл силу в самом себе. И он нашёл.

Иви заставляет его посмотреть на себя.

Она — живое доказательство того, что Потрошитель мёртв.

— Джейкоб, он мёртв. Он больше никогда не причинит тебе вреда. Его тень…

Тень не последует за тобой.

Не его слова. Знаешь, что бы он сказал? Его всегда было чертовски сложно заткнуть.

«Ты ведь не оставишь меня одного, верно? В окружении мёртвых так скучно».

Он бы говорил и говорил, не смолкая. Щедро делился бы кровавыми подробностями. Злился бы, что не мог стать твоей тенью. Твоим ручным ужасом. Ведь вырос и теперь мог действовать сам. Вырвался из навязанных правил и хотел установить свои.

Глупый Джек, так и не научившийся различать настоящих монстров.

Он был безрассуден. Но она смотрела ему в глаза и видела страх.

Джек боялся не справиться. Он метался между желанием склонить её на свою сторону, указав, как слаб её брат, и ненавистью. Просто потому что чувствовал в ней угрозу. Способность справиться с ним.

«Разве ты не видишь, что он бессилен для того, чтобы защищать кредо? Наше кредо».

Джек хотел, чтобы его слушали. Слышали. Ловили каждое маленькое откровение. Каждую деталь.

Запутавшийся мальчик был так наивен в своих желаниях.

Джек боялся. Потому что… а было ли ему ради чего так яростно сражаться?

Отказавшись от своего «дорогого наставника» — что он оставил для себя?

Гнев? Боль? Ненависть?

Были ли они способны дать ему сил, чтобы выстоять перед ней?

Нет.

В ней не было слабости для него. Не было милосердия. Не было жалости.

И когда всё закончилось — его зрачки были расширены, его ослабевшие пальцы цеплялись за её одежду, его губы предательски просили — когда всё закончилось, она знала, что он останется.

Останется с ней навсегда. С ней, которой не синилась ни одна цель, ни одна жертва.

Но она знала, что запомнит агонию Джека. Все его слова. Будет помнить и видеть нечто, которому отказала в праве быть человеком. Даже в праве умереть, как человек. В праве найти покой в земле.

Чтобы его безумие, как и его кости, травили кладбищенскую землю?

Нет. Было достаточно той крови, что он вылили на улицы Лондона.

Абберлайн помогал ей сжечь тело. Не осталось ничего, кроме памяти.

Она не брала газеты, не видела заголовки, не слышала новостей. Всё, что её заботило, — ослабленный брат, сукровица на кровати и рекомендации врача. Больше ничего.

Жизнь Джейкоба была и оставалась важнее, чем скалящаяся тень Джека в каждой тени, в каждом хрипе, в каждом блеске на лезвии.

Иви принимала цену, какой бы она не была. Ведь всё равно, когда Потрошитель умирал — она была отравлена ощущением превосходства. Она чувствовала мстительное удовлетворение.

За всех, кого он убил. За распотрошённых им женщин. Которые стали жертвами лишь потому, что он хотел причинить боль. Упивался ей. Уродовал, вымещая ревность. Кого он видел на их месте? Её? Учениц, с которыми постигал азы мастерства? Которые вместе с ним разделяли внимание Джейкоба?

За всех, чьи жизни он наполнил страхом. Ведь сам знал о нём так много.

Джек думал, что, заставляя бояться остальных, убедит их, что сам больше не боится.

Но весь секрет в том, что «убийца во тьме» не лишён страха и сомнений. Ведь что-то же должно отличать его от чудовищ, с которыми он борется.

Жестокость Джека — его попытка откупиться от сжирающего его ужаса. Попытка оставить свой кровавый след — ничто иное, чем желание остаться в памяти не больным ребёнком, мстившим всем остальным, а чем-то большим. Кем-то большим. Кошмаром из снов. Кроющимся за спиной каждого жителя.

Действующий согласно своему кредо. Избирающий мерилом собственные искажённые представления о чистоте и праведности. Как и всем чудовищам — ему хотелось верить, что его идеалы не фальшивы. Что они опора для его величия. Но золото на проверку оказывается медью.

Иви говорит, что никто и никогда не вспомнит о нём. Что все его деяния станут наследием кого-то другого. Что маленького Джека давно похоронили рядом со стенами Ламберта. А её брат не знает никого с таким именем.

Сестра Уитни уже принесла мокрую ткань. Доктор Арчер принёс лекарство. О чём ты говоришь? Здесь нет никакой крови.

Он думал, что они похожи.

Но Иви не боится и не сомневается. Она знает, кого видит Потрошитель перед смертью.

Джек не стал тенью её брата. Он стал её тенью.

Потому что такие тени отбрасывают настоящие монстры.

Когда наносит ему последний удар и смотрит в его глаза, она готова заключить эту сделку.

Она не позволит Джеку преследовать её брата.

—… больше не побеспокоит тебя. Я обещаю.

Его тень не последует за тобой, я её забрала.

Она обнимает его и долго держит, не отпуская. Свеча прогорает до основания, но это не имеет значения.

Они никогда не потеряют друг друга во тьме.

***

Дни ожидания заканчиваются, но эти две недели выходят слишком насыщенными, словно целая жизнь.

Когда она открывает глаза, за окном во всю галдят птицы, а яркое весеннее солнце подбирается к полудню. Но она остаётся лежать, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Джейкоб рассматривает в маленьком зеркальце тёмные отметины на собственной шее.

Она очень старалась.

И ему нравилось. Она знала, что ему нравилось.

Ночью это полоски шрамов под пальцами, твёрдые мышцы, тяжело стучащее сердце напротив её собственного.

Днём, ей повезло, что не закрывается от неё, даёт возможность рассмотреть. Знает, что найдёт только принятие. Днём горячие собственнические поцелуи, от которых кружится голова и слабеют ноги. Днём это пальцы под пряжкой ремня, притягивающие ближе на пару секунд. Попытки узнать, как лучше, как нравится больше, прямо сейчас, потому что важнее этого ничего нет.

Джейкоб поворачивает голову, целует её в висок и показывает вскрытый конверт.

— От Келлер. Она хочет с тобой встретиться на новой постановке через несколько дней.

Иви обнимает его сзади и устраивает голову на плече, прижимаясь губами к щеке, пока он зачитывает ей письмо.

Встреча в театре. Не так заманчиво, как провести целый день в постели.

— Пойдёшь со мной?  
— Буду снаружи, прослежу, чтобы всё было тихо.  
— Мне нужен будет костюм. Не помню, когда в последний раз надевала платье.  
— Я помню. Ты не оставила мне последний танец.  
— В этот раз исправлюсь, — она опрокидывает его на кровать и снова целует.

Всё остальное может подождать.

А заниматься делами потом, когда вдоволь уделит внимания тому, кто ей так нужен.

Рано или поздно это «потом» всё равно наступает. И хорошо, что ей есть к кому обратиться за помощью со всем, что связано с выходом в свет.

Эмили Лэрд рада ей. Следы пребывания в Ньюгейте всё ещё заметны, но она уверяет, что её пальцы совершенно не пострадали и готовы справиться с иголкой и ниткой.

То, что ей приходится жить (скрываться) и работать в дальней комнате магазина тканей Панкхёрста, её нисколько не удручает.

Иви рассматривает развешанные на стенах карандашные рисунки будущих платьев и разложенные на столе выкройки, пока ждёт её с образцами для примерки и думает, что может позволить себе новый костюм. Возможно, он будет не в пример удобнее тех, что она носила в Индии все эти годы. И точно будет по погоде.

Лэрд, помогающая ей с примеркой платья, не спрашивает про шрамы. Просто выбирает чуть более закрытые модели. И непринуждённо рассказывает про то, какой фасон моден в этом сезоне, какие ткани и цвета.

Но Иви почти не слушает. И не впопад спрашивает — может ли Эмили сшить для неё костюм по особому заказу.

— Вроде того, чтобы лазать по крышам? — она вытаскивает булавку, зажатую между губ. — И для гипотетических побегов из мест заключения?  
— Да, вроде того.

Иви почти узнаёт эту улыбку. Такую она не раз наблюдала у брата, когда ему удавалось совершить что-то дерзкое.

Вечернее платье оказывается забыто, и они вместе делают наброски костюма, разрабатывая его с учётом всех мелочей. Это важнее, чем какой-то выход в свет.

Эмили снимает с неё мерок вдвое больше, чем нужно, и говорит о новой плотной ткани. Возможно, она подойдёт, чтобы сделать костюм более прочным, если использовать её в качестве подкладки. Для первоначальной выкройки и примерки, чтобы понять, не потеряется ли способность легко двигаться. И если добавить…

Прочность. Способность держать удар. Защищаться. Защищать.

Когда это стало действительно важно?

Отец не учил этому близнецов.

Они не боялись боли, принимали её как досадную помеху в обучении. Не в настоящей схватке. Потому что настоящих схваток тогда не было. И прочность ткани не была важна.

Они ничем не рисковали. Так казалось.

Она помнит. Кровь у Джейкоба на лице. Там, где после будет шрам. Но он сам не замечает этого. Сидит в амбаре, глядя в стену. Взъерошенный, с порванной рубашкой, мнёт в руках запачканный платок.

Она находит его только благодаря орлиному зрению и ещё не успевшим исчезнуть следам.

Садится рядом. Не спрашивает — слишком страшно, — но он говорит сам.

— Я знал, что должен бежать дальше, не отставать от Джорджа. Но грохот был таким сильным, что нельзя было не оглянуться. Этот… Я даже не знал, как его зовут. Его придавило, и я понимал, что он не вылезет. Что это бесполезно. Что ему не хватит сил даже позвать на помощь. Он вздохнуть-то не мог. Хрипел сипло. На губах пузырилась кровь.

Он мелко дрожит, как от холода, но за стеной тёплая июльская ночь.

— Он смотрел мне в глаза, тянул вперёд руки и всё хрипел.  
— Ты ему помог? — только и спросила тогда Иви.  
— У меня не было с собой ничего, — в темноте его голос прозвучал почти извинением.

Хотя, конечно, он мог свернуть ему шею голыми руками.

Она знала, что желание быть прощённым (за несделанное едва ли не сильнее), это странное тянущее чувство в груди, ещё часто будет возвращаться. Всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Если только не отпустить это.

— Я просто был с ним рядом, пока он не затих.  
— Ты всё сделал правильно.

Даже если нет.

— Ты хорошо справился.

Даже сейчас ей кажется, что это звучало эхом похвалы отца. Как сильно она хотела быть на него похожа. Весь мир измеряла его представлениями.

— Пойдём, я оставила тебе мясной рулет.

Да, так. Чтобы брат отвлёкся. Перестал закусывать губу, будто сейчас расплачется. И забыл наконец о глазах мертвеца.

Да, может быть, он всё-таки поступил правильно. Ведь…

— Никто не хочет умирать в одиночестве.  
— Миссис Фрай?  
— Просто размышляла вслух, Эмили. Так что на счёт кобуры?

Полностью готовое платье, вместе со всеми необходимыми аксессуарами (Лэрд действительно в этом разбирается) обходится не так дорого, как она могла предположить. Но Иви платит сверх положенного, потому что не может иначе.

К тому же, доставленное к вечеру платье, переделанное за такой короткий срок, выглядит ничем не хуже, чем сделанное специально для неё.

Джейкоб, с такой несвойственной ему сосредоточенностью, помогает ей со шнуровкой.

Так он может беспрепятственно касаться её, отвлекая от мыслей о предстоящем вечере поцелуями и прикосновениями.

И она рада отвлечься.

После костюма платье ощущается не так. Не хватает скрытого клинка, с которым обычно она почти не расстаётся. Юбка ощущается слишком свободной, совсем не защищает ноги. Непривычно.

Вырез кажется слишком глубоким, а открытые руки, не скрытые перчатками, тут же покрываются мурашками. Кажется, весенний Лондон совсем не для подобной одежды. И она надеется, что в театре будет достаточно тепло.

Она достаёт из сундука завёрнутое в ткань чампакали, увесистое ожерелье из серебра с изумрудами. Она так и не привыкла носить что-то настолько тяжёлое.

Единственный подарок из Индии, что она забрала с собой. На память о храме с розовой водой, где они держали осаду четыре дня. Амита говорила, что им благоволили боги. Но каменные истуканы, с высунутыми языками и яростью на искажённых лицах, молчали.

Там, где текла людская кровь, они ничего не могли.

Украшение, подарок за жизнь, Иви не имела права не принять.

У Амиты были две девочки, погодки, похожие на свою мать. Похожие…

Она иногда скучает по чему-то обыденному в Амритсаре — по свежим фруктам, которые можно было собрать прямо из окна своей комнаты. По розовым рассветам над горами, всегда чистому небу. По зелени тайного города Ашу, где рос дикий жасмин.

Скоро лето придёт и в Лондон.

Скоро. А им ещё нужно подготовиться.

Брукс снизу кричит, что экипаж прибыл. Это наконец заставляет её отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

Джейкоб помогает ей с юбкой. Когда она спускается, Софи и Грэйс с восторгом рассматривают её платье и украшения.

В отличие от остальных, её брат смотрит на неё так всегда. Она надеется, что другим это не столь очевидно.

Джорджу? Она была рада, что он в этом так похож на отца. Потому что внимательности к чувствам ему всё же не хватало. Это было удобно, когда им было десять и когда им стало сорок. Раньше, потому что они совершенно не умели скрывать свои шалости, выдаваемые то улыбками, то излишней болтовнёй. А сейчас, потому что тихое счастье, что поселяется между ними, стоит только оказаться рядом, невозможно скрыть.

Грэйс? Она слишком увлечена собственной влюблённостью.

Софи? Ей недостает фантазии предположить подобное.

А то, что близнецы всегда рядом, никого не удивляет. Она не знает, о чём ученики говорят между собой, но им что-то известно о травмах Джейкоба. Возможно, это заставляет их делать собственные выводы.

И в конце концов, комната брата напротив её. Об остальном они не знают.

Хотя бы потому, что не могут смотреть сквозь стены, как мог Итан.

Что бы сказал отец? А имело ли это значение?

Наверное, нет.

Она глубоко вздохнула — думая о его разочаровании, осуждении и непонимании — и просто отбросила эту мысль, как не заслуживающую внимания.

Им — Джейкоб помогает ей забраться в экипаж и невзначай целует подживающий ожог на её руке, ещё не скрытый перчатками, — было хорошо вместе. Разве что-то ещё имело значение?

Его голос. Он заставляет её краснеть, не делая почти ничего. Но с каждым словом, сказанным так тихо и многообещающе, он делает её слишком расслабленной. И вместе с тем слишком возбуждённой. И это никак не связано с предстоящей задачей.

Она цепляется пальцами за его плечи.

— Не хочу никуда идти.

Он говорит между поцелуями и срывающимся дыханием.

— Я буду рядом. Если хочешь, попрошу Софи следить снаружи, а сам пойду с тобой.  
— Нет. Я… — трогает в ответ слишком осторожно, чтобы не осталось следов, слишком бережно, когда хочется почти до боли. — Просто капризы. Не придавай этому значения. Я буду не одна, так что мне ничего не угрожает.

Когда она входит в театр, на коже всё ещё горят отпечатки его губ. Хорошо, что они скрыты одеждой.

Но воспоминания натянутой ткани между ними, его бёдер между её и множество проваленных попыток быть более сдержанными — заставляют её быть слишком довольной.

Чужое внимание не так раздражает, как она могла представить. Очевидно, большинство здесь отчасти знают друг друга, и новое лицо просто вызывает любопытство. Ничего, с чем бы она не справилась.

— Я знаю, как выглядит влюблённая женщина, — Амелия без лишних приветствий берёт её под руку.

Платье на ней на удивление скромное. Будто выход в свет для неё так же не столь важен. Хотя она не похожа на женщину, что намеренно старается не выделяться.

Возможно, сегодня они обе в новых ролях.

— По собственному опыту? Могу вас поздравить? — Иви позволяет ей вести. В конце концов, она не знает, какие места они будут занимать.  
— Нет. Влюблённость порой похожа на шип терновника. Засевший так глубоко, что не достать.  
— Сочувствую вам, мисс Келлер. Взаимность очень приятна. А Нед по вам сильно скучает.  
— И откуда в Вас эта дьявольская проницательность?  
— Знаю, куда смотреть.

Амелия усмехается.

— Моя сестра её на дух не переносит. И я стараюсь не расстраивать её подобными встречами.

Так вот в чём причина.

Нэд бы схитрила и была согласна на тайные встречи? Привычная к тому, что приходится скрывать слишком многое. Смирившаяся.

Амелия же не готова лгать сестре? Даже ради собственного счастья?

Иви прикусывает язык. Не то чтобы это было её дело.

Они поднимаются в ложу задолго до начала спектакля. Зал внизу медленно заполняется людьми и гулом их голосов.

— Но что-то же должно быть для себя.  
— Для себя? Что есть в колоде? Я возьму невинность. Не хочу потом платить за ошибки.  
— Невинность монстры придумали, чтобы было что отнимать.

Амелия смеётся. Легко и открыто, почти как сестра.

Снизу её смех привлекает внимание. Что, впрочем, Келлер нисколько не волнует.

— Посмотрела бы я на того монстра, что попытался бы её отнять. Вы слишком мало знаете о слухах, что так любят передавать шёпотом друг другу. Здесь мы привечаем монстров с большой охотой.

Иви качает головой с усмешкой.

— Почему именно театр?  
— Мне тоже интересно. Почему все эти люди встречаются здесь, не в самом лучшем театре города. Отвратительная акустика. Спорные постановки.  
— Эти люди?  
— Да, люди, которых вы искали. Очень тщательно скрывающие то, к чему имеют причастность. Но я слышала о вещах и более странных, чем таинственная женщина в сером. Люди. Встречаются прямо под этим театром. И, судя по некоторым, очень скудным, но всё же, весточкам — планируют что-то на…  
— Летнее солнцестояние. Да, я знаю, — Иви теперь внимательнее вглядывается в сидящих внизу. — Так кто из них?  
— Владелец театра Артур Гернер. Его здесь нет. До июня в отдыхает в пригороде вместе с детьми и их новой гувернанткой, — Амелия обмахивается веером и указывает на соседнюю ложу. — Прибывший сюда инкогнито, чешский магнат, Филипп Дворжак. Его жена отсюда похожа на испорченный торт. Ещё один вон там, в компании двух сомнительных джентльменов. Эмигрант из Германии, Уве Вирхов.

Иви смотрит на них, отмечая детали.

Скорее всего, на встрече их будет больше. Но самое главное, они её билет на грандиозное шоу.

Люди, связанные с Абстерго.

Ничего необычного. Ни очевидной символики тамплиеров, ни свойственного им высокого положения. Возможно, им с братом всё же удалось вычистить достаточно грязной крови, чтобы планка была так снижена.

— Кто выдал остальных? — она почти забывает, что впереди представление и у неё не получится проследить за ними прямо сейчас. — Кто самая простая цель?  
— Вирхов. Можете его встретить в парке Сент-Джеймс. В компании солдата. Или двух. Или в Гайд-парке. Ваш ориентир — королевские гвардейцы. Но не уверена, что подслушивать их разговор будет целесообразно.  
— Почему?  
— Там место встречи мужчин определённых… предпочтений.

Щегольски одетый Уве внизу нетерпеливо вертится на своём месте, высматривая кого-то. И точно, место рядом с ним занимает какой-то представительный джентльмен с пышными седыми усами.

— Его отец, владелец частной больницы. О скандальных предпочтениях сына не знает. С предстоящей встречей, видимо, не связан.  
— Как он проговорился?  
— У мальчика высокое самомнение, но мало мозгов. Хвастался положением перед любовником. Если уж Аддерли скрывала эту информацию до последнего, а её головка всегда была очаровательно пуста для любых выводов, то я не удивлюсь, что Вирхов скомпрометировал себя в глазах их тайного кружка.  
— Возможно, что он исчезнет точно так же, как она, — Иви снова смотрит на него.  
— Возможно. Но для подстраховки у вас есть другие имена. Моим информаторам выяснить ничего больше не удалось.  
— Того что есть, более чем достаточно, — улыбается она. — Спасибо, Амелия.

Келлер отвечает ей улыбкой.

— Люблю, когда счета оплачены. А теперь придётся насладиться постановкой. Надеюсь, ничего ужаснее, чем «Бархат сердца» из прошлого сезона, здесь не ставят.

Впрочем, действие на сцене её увлекает.

Сама же Иви едва ли следит за происходящим. Просто позволяет себе быть мечтательной, слыша только какие-то обрывки диалогов и наблюдая за сменой декораций.

Она знает, что брат рядом. Даже без орлиного зрения, она чувствует его присутствие.

Связь между ними прочнее, чем прежде. Так странно быть к этому привычной и при этом испытывать желание большего. Давать каждому прикосновению слишком много значений. Говорить без слов.

И все его метки на её коже горят так явно, как будто жалит огнём.

Она не знала, что такое бывает. Теперь знает. Теперь, когда то необъятное, чему она не даёт названия, поселилось в груди. Горячее, как само солнце.

Она остаётся мечтательной до конца постановки, едва ли слушая редкие комментарии Амелии.

Ужасно не хватает оружия, чтобы… Нет, слишком рано. Но она знает, как бы кричал Уве, не привыкший к виду крови. На что надеятся тамплиеры, привлекая к своей деятельности кого-то вроде него?

«Ни одного достойного врага», — с сожалением отмечает Джек.

Да. Только куча напыщенных болванов, думающих, как вершить судьбы мира со своим Абстерго.

Может быть, это ещё один артефакт? Стали бы они тянуть с его использованием? Ради театрализированности — а она убедилась в том, что тамплиеры очень любят это — возможно и стали бы.

Или в ожидании кого-то важного. Кого-то из внутреннего круга. Для очередного ритуала и посвящения. Ритуалы тоже незыблемая часть. С наркотическими добавками, кровью и различными сексуальными практиками. И театр — прикрытие для действительно ужасных постановок.

Вряд ли при смене страны у них что-то сильно менялось.

Когда они выходят из довольно душного помещения, она может вдохнуть полной грудью. На улице холодно, и накидка приходится как нельзя кстати.

— Это за мной, — Амелия машет кучеру. — Спасибо за приятный вечер. Передавайте привет Нед. И, если с возлюбленным решите заглянуть, мои двери открыты.  
— Хотите познакомиться? — улыбка получается натянутой.  
— Нет. Увидеться ещё раз.

Келлер садится в свой экипаж, а Иви остаётся лишь гадать, насколько это опасно — быть уличённой кем-то вроде неё.

Но беспокоит ли это её на самом деле? Нет. Амелия последняя, кто стала бы цитировать, что «такое влечение против веры, природы и закона».

Наверное, она тоже лишь продемонстрировала своё внимание к деталям. Неужели замечание о Нед её действительно задело?

Иви хочет надеяться, что нет.

Лондонская ночь по-настоящему начинается только, когда она возвращается в их комнату. Где нет чужих взглядов, чужого мнения, и сомнений.

И она может быть жадной. Потому что всегда мало.

Джейкоб, уже избавившийся от костюма, встречающий её в одной только рубашке и полотенцем в руках. Совсем не гроза улиц.

Выглядит по-домашнему очаровательно. Напоминает ей о Кроули. О том, что она действительно вернулась домой.

А вернулся ли он? Стал ли чувствовать себя в здесь как дома?

Он кивает ей на небольшую ванную, от которой поднимается пар.

— Она горячая и дожидается тебя. Иви?

Она трогает его лицо, держит в ладонях.

Это ощущение. Такое острое. Принадлежать. Постоянно искать подтверждения взаимности. С ней раньше такого не бывало.

Но ветер ведь меняет своё движение. А её брат, он может изменить своё решение? Может?

— Иви? — Повторяет он.  
— Ты запер дверь?  
— Да. Ученики спят. Джордж тоже.

Он сглотнул. Она смотрела на то, как дёрнулся его кадык.

Они уже были вместе, так почему каждый раз делать шаг к нему так сложно?

— У тебя на уме что-то, о чём ты не говоришь.

Она скучала по его самодовольной улыбке.

— Присоединишься ко мне?  
— С превеликим удовольствием. Королевские покои вряд ли кто-то решит побеспокоить, — он стягивает с неё перчатки.  
— Ты был во дворце хоть раз за эти годы? — шнуровка едва поддаётся, но дышать становится гораздо легче. Быть бы терпеливой и не срезать её, да-да.  
— Разумеется, — Джейкоб подставляет ей плечо, пока она выбирается из платья, дорогого платья, небрежно лежащего на полу. Да и чёрт с ним. — Ты же не думаешь, что я остановился на подступах к королевскому дворцу?  
— Конечно нет. И как много поручений на службе у короны ты выполнил?  
— Было несколько, о которых не следовало писать в письмах, — он пожимает плечами, словно уязвлённый её тоном.

Что ещё? О чём ещё он не сообщал? Что наполняло его жизнь? Кто встречал его с миссий? Кто мог проследить за тем, чтобы утром у него были восполнены запасы, а денег хватало на горячий завтрак и починку одежды? Кто слушал истории о подвигах и сомнительных (да, перепить кого-то это не достижение, Джейкоб), но всё же, достижениях?

Почему это была не она?

Он обнимает её за талию, привлекая к ближе, не давая ей быть в сомнениях. На них ещё слишком много одежды, но у Джейкоба глаза темнеют уже оттого, что она прижимается к нему всем телом. Он тянет край одежды, тут же касаясь пальцами кожи. Обводит шрам, очевидно.

— Он не уследил?  
— Когда это за мной нужно было следить? — наверное грубее, чем нужно спрашивает она.  
— Он мог попытаться.

Генри никогда не был настойчив. Во всём, что касалось её и принятых ею решений. Наверное, так он надеялся удержать, идя на уступки.

— Нет. На миссиях я всегда была только с учениками. И я больше не хочу об этом говорить.

Джейкоб примирительно поднимает ладони.

И она действительно не может вспомнить, когда он отступал.

Ей хочется извиниться. Но она не делает этого.

Тянет его за руку обратно к себе.

— Выглядишь обеспокоенной. Не из-за моих слов. Что не так? — он кончиками пальцев касается её подбородка, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Ты всегда можешь сказать мне.  
— Даже если это очередная глупость?  
— Тем более если это она. Я большой знаток глупостей, знаешь ли.

Она держит его руку, целует пальцы, трётся о костяшки губами.

Разве словами получится выразить то, чему она не может дать названия даже в собственных мыслях? Обозначить нужду, которой раньше никогда не испытывала. Одержимость, которой раньше боялась.

Потому что, поддавшись ей, больше не могла отказаться. Потому что без неё уже не представляла себя. Как и без него.

— Ты нужен мне. Как воздух.

Признание даётся легко. И её собственные слова находят отражение в прикосновении его губ и языка, в приглушённом стоне на выдохе между поцелуями. Он путается пальцами в её волосах, крепко прижимает к себе, поддерживая, когда у неё слабеют ноги от этого напора. Она могла бы держать себя в руках. Но не когда получала его откровение.

«Оставь след».

Губами и пальцами. До крови. Чтобы знали.

Чтобы не пришлось говорить словами.

Оставь.

Она не знает, кому и что хочет доказать.

Но только, когда смотрит на него, пытаясь отдышаться, всё ещё хочет большего.

Места мало. Она пропускает его вперёд, заставляя усесться, и сама устраивается у него за спиной. Тянет на себя, чтобы его голова лежала у неё на плече, и шумно выдыхает, расслабившись.

Тёплая вода делает её разморённой так легко, сложно сдержать зевоту.

Он переплетает свои пальцы с её. И совсем не следит за тем, что второй рукой она скользит по его груди, животу и ниже.

— Ты не думаешь о последствиях своих… действий.

Она может заставить его голос стать ещё более хриплым?

— Научилась этому у одного ассасина, — шепчет ему на ухо, прикусывая мочку.  
— Лучшего в городе?  
— Во всём мире.

Он реагирует на слова покрасневшими щеками. Как будто ему важно такого рода признание.

Её брат всегда был самоуверенным. Почему сейчас вдруг это для него новость? Потому что это признание от неё? Он должен знать, что она первая, кто ценит его независимо от поступков.

— Иви.

Да, ей удаётся сделать его ещё более хриплым.

Он сжал свои пальцы поверх её. Очевидно, испытывая желание подтолкнуть её быть быстрее. Или показать, как ему нравится? Что из этого?

Звук, который он пытался сдержать. Что-то среднее между приглушённым стоном и рыком.

У неё есть пара идей, чтобы узнать, каким громким он может быть.

О да, у неё определённо есть пара идей.

***

Чёртовы птицы начинают шуметь ещё до того, как солнце показывается над крышами.

Но Джейкоб не просыпается.

Когда она поправляет сбитую подушку и поворачивается к нему, видит испарину на его лице. Он хмурится, глаза под закрытыми веками движутся.

Ей приходится приложить усилия, чтобы его разбудить. И, в отличие от предыдущих раз, он крупно вздрагивает, прежде чем проснуться, широко раскрыв глаза, отталкивает её от себя, словно видит кого-то ещё.

— Дыши, Джейкоб, — она говорит как можно тише и больше не пытается прикоснуться к нему. — Дыши.

Он выглядит испуганным, пока оглядывается, хватая ртом воздух. Пока узнаёт место. Пока узнаёт её.

Протягивает к ней руки, ищет тепла. Гладит везде, куда может дотянуться, словно не веря, что это она.

— Я не сделал тебе больно?  
— Нет. Принести тебе воды?

Он качает головой. Прижимает голову к её груди и дышит вместе с ней.

Она думает, что стоит открыть окно, впустить ночной воздух. Впустить шум ночного Лондона. Просто, чтобы тишина спальни не была прибежищем ожидания хриплого смеха Джека.

Но Джейкоб, словно зная о чём она думает, сжимает её в объятиях сильнее.

— Не уходи.  
— Не уйду.

Она не собирается спрашивать о сне. Слишком явно чувствуется его страх.

Забирается пальцами за воротник его рубашки, гладит пальцами влажную кожу. Бережно убирает пряди с его лба и мягко целует. Она бы спела ему колыбельную, но ни одной не знает. Как-то не довелось.

Она бы уничтожила все его кошмары, но ничего не может с ними поделать.

«Добротный нож ещё ни разу не подводил».

Убить их не представляется возможным, Джек.

— Что мне теперь делать?  
— Что?  
— Ошибка, которую я не смог исправить. Что мне теперь делать?

Вот оно. Тот вопрос, на который он не мог найти ответ. Решить для себя. И доверял в этом ей. Искал помощи.

Её младший брат.

И не важно сколько крови было пролито. У них была общая.

Наверное, это имело смысл.

Возможно, единственное, что имело смысл.

Поэтому он принимал её решения как свои собственные. Что ж, если это помогало — значит было верным.

— Жить. Тренировать их. Объяснять им, как быть с гневом и яростью. Как не ненавидеть. Избавить их от гнетущих страхов. Уравнивать эти эмоции.  
— Баланс? — он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Так вот в чём мы хороши?  
— Да. Я более рассудительная, а ты спонтанный.  
— Дерзкий.  
— Наглый.  
— Красивый.  
— Мы близнецы.  
— Это был комплимент.

По крайней мере, он улыбается.

— Ладно, — она притворно закатывает глаза. — Красивый.

За это она получает смешок и поцелуй в щёку.

— А Нелл не верила, что я самый счастливый человек на свете, — он оставляет ещё один поцелуй рядом с ключицей.

И ей действительно сложно следить за его словами. Когда их бёдра соприкасаются и трение делает её такой сосредоточенной, но на совершенно другом. На голосе, но не на словах. Что бы он не говорил, это звучит обещанием чего-то большего.

— И что ты ей сказал?  
— Правду.  
— Джейкоб! — обеспокоенно восклицает она. — И она поверила?  
— Конечно нет. По твоему, что, самый завидный жених Англии способен влюбиться только в своё отражение?

Она шутливо ударяет его в плечо. Правое. Над левым в своё время хорошо поработал Джек.

— Ты действительно сказал ей правду?  
— Лжецы всех честней, — брат улыбается.

Она просто ушам своим не верит.

Но, видимо, не верит и Нелли. Наверное, списав всё на попытку Джейкоба пошутить. Она действительно на это надеется. Ради них обеих.

Зато плохой сон уже не является чем-то достойным обсуждения. Они возятся на кровати, Джейкоб позволяет ей оказаться сверху. И даже не сопротивляется, когда она прижимает его запястья по разные стороны от подушки. И сжимает коленями его бока. Несильно, только обозначая, что ему некуда деваться.

Не от неё.

Теперь она — демон, а у него не хватает проницательности защитить себя вербеной.

Или он не захотел бы?

Как далеко он позволил бы ей зайти? Когда остановил её? Остановил бы?

Она вглядывается в его глаза.

Нет.

Брат следует за ней. Смотрит. Принимает правила. И вместо поцелуя в лоб, какой бы могла оставить сестра, получает болезненно-честный поцелуй. Почти до крови. Почти, потому что на самом деле ей не хочется ранить его.

И. На самом деле. Ей хочется ранить его так сильно.

Чтобы не смел сомневаться в принадлежности. В её чувствах. В своих чувствах. Они одни на двоих. Как и всё в этом мире. На двоих.

Она узнаёт в собственной жадности его. И своей жажде ранить его жажду.

Поэтому неудивительно, что иногда их разговоры звучат эхом её собственных мыслей.

— Чего бы ты не могла мне простить? — Джейкоб кидает ей яблоко.

Джек кидает в стену нож.

Иви замирает над картой Лондона. Подтёки тёплого воска свечи застывают на плане театра.

Шутка не идёт на язык. На языке только вкус собственной крови. Одной на двоих.

Чего бы она не могла простить ему? Того же, чего и себе.

— Тебе дозволено всё.

Во имя всего лучшего.

Джейкоб подходит ближе и кусает яблоко у неё в руках. Она гладит его по отросшим волосам.

И собирает сладкий сок с его губ.

***

Конечно. Разве могло быть иначе?

— Это было всего один раз, когда ты… Ты была рядом, Иви.

Он выглядит растерянным. Как будто не знал, что подобное возможно.

— Это беременность, Джейкоб. Не болезнь. У неё начнёт набухать грудь и округляться живот.

Последствия принятых решений.

Это так странно, что именно ей удалось… Ей. И именно сейчас.

Консультирующая её миссис Л., оказывающая помощь, когда им с Джорджем не по силам было справиться с полученными травмами подопечных, нисколько не успокаивает.

Нарушение сна, почти не приходящая кровь, головные боли, временами накатывающий жар и потливость — для её возраста уже нормальны.

Это происходит совершенно естественно.

С этим ничего нельзя поделать.

И Иви впервые задаётся вопросом, упустила ли она что-то значимое? Не должна ли была стараться лучше? И для кого?

— Ты расстроена, — мягко замечает Джейкоб. Делает шаг ближе, заглядывает в глаза. Берёт её за руку.  
— Мне тоже казалось, что это важно.

Пьяра хотела этого. Генри хотел этого. Но… ничего не получалось.

Это было облегчением. И навязанным чувством вины.

Она помогла им создать основу для нового поколения ассасинов. Она сделала своих учеников лучшими, чем их хвалёные закостенелые мастера. Она постоянно доказывала что-то тем, кто видел в ней только женщину. Тем, кто её не воспринимал её всерьёз. Тем, кто не хотел что-то менять и меняться.  
Она была чужой в стране, где процветали антианглийские настроения.

И справлялась.

Потому что на это она могла повлиять. Могла что-то изменить.

Пусть не клинком, но делом.

Заставила их себя слушать.

Старых дураков, не способных увидеть врагов под собственным носом.

С надеждами Пьяры она не могла сделать ничего.

Она ей нравилась поначалу. Казалось, что со временем она сможет увидеть в ней мать, которой никогда не знала.

И, возможно, всё так бы и стало. Если бы, как она надеялась, Пьяра дала её шанс.

Она делала всё. И это «всё» было перечёркнуто простым нежеланием видеть в ней кого-то ещё.

Хотя бы просто её саму.

Но — если она не была матерью — ей было отказано даже в этом.

И она в какой-то момент поняла, что они почти больше не общаются. Что необязательно искать её одобрения. Джаядип же в свою очередь ни разу не упрекнул её в том, что семейные праздники они проводят порознь. Ему было важно быть с семьёй, тем, что от неё осталось, и она не отказывала ему в этом.

Они жили на компромиссах и замалчивании проблем. Наверное, слишком уважавшие друг друга, для того чтобы опускаться до ссор. Наверное, слишком поздно принявшие собственные различия. И всё же, она оставалась там. Не способная сдаться.

Иногда наблюдающая за детьми Амиты, играющими в тени храма.

И не представляла в своей жизни места для подобного. Для воспитания детей среди необходимости обагрять клинок кровью и скрываться ото всех в тени.

Она задавалась вопросом — была бы разочарована мать? И не хотела знать ответ.

Наверное, «разочарована» — неверное слово.

Но Иви не хотела бы видеть в её глазах то же ожидание.

Этого бы она точно не перенесла.

И беременность Нелли как будто ещё одно напоминание о том, что было у остальных. И чего она была лишена. Теперь уже точно.

— А ты? Ты считаешь, что это важно? Ты этого хочешь?

Как так вышло, что он единственный спрашивает её об этом?

Они все хотели этого. Это было и оставалось чужим желанием. С которым она смирилась. Но должна ли?

— Не знаю. Может быть, хотела. Раньше. Когда это не было обязательством для того, чтобы считаться…

Нормальной.

Как много в их жизни было нормального?

Почему она должна была мерить себя по их представлениям?

Братство дало ей столько свободы не для того, чтобы она замкнулась на одном только материнстве. Разве нет?

— Сейчас, — Джейкоб обнимает её. — Иви, сейчас ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет.

Нет.

У этого «нет» на деле так много причин. И горечи. И страха. И свободы.

Она не представляет себе ещё и несение ответственности за ребёнка, во всём этом хаосе. Несмотря на то, что не одна.

Наверное, это слишком.

Наверное, она не готова.

Джейкоб — пальцы путаются в волосах, дыхание между губ, он трётся кончиком носа о её — прячет сестру ото всех в своих объятиях.

Словно говорит «позволь мне позаботиться обо всём».

Нет, так бы сказал Генри.

Джейкоб же… равен ей. И делает то, что должен. Заботится. Оберегает. Любит.

Как, на самом деле, делал всегда.

Он цепляется за верхнюю пуговицу на её одежде.

— Как ты сказала? Начнёт наливаться грудь?

Пальцы у него чуткие, а ладони тёплые.

— Только не… слишком сильно. Это может быть болезненно. И я не…

Но Джейкоб до ужаса осторожен. И внимателен.

Она пытается быть менее громкой и более сдержанной, но очевидно проигрывает. С большой охотой. Несколько раз.

Чтобы потом, когда они уделили друг другу достаточно времени, быть притворно возмущенной оттого, как много следов он оставил. Болезненно-сладкие метки. Свидетельства принадлежности. Она оставила не меньше.

И вечером сможет проверить особенно яркие. И, может быть, особенно болезненные. Но Джейкоб никогда не возражает, даже в шутку.

Ну, а сейчас ей стоит найти кое-что важное. Чтобы не идти с поздравлением и пустыми руками.

Она водит пальцами по золотой вышивке.

Тонкий шифон легко мнётся под пальцами. Дупатта, подарок Пьяры. В знак дружбы. Зелёный, в цвет глаз.

Генри нравилось, когда она выходила во внутренний храм в нём.

И, когда они сидели в ночном саду, среди цветущих тубероз, разделённые больше чем культурой или вопросами обустройства братства, он всё равно улыбался, когда она накидывала тонкую ткань ему на шею и привлекала к себе…

Она навещает Нелли. На удивление, их разговор совсем лишен неловкости. Но не то что бы они говорят о главном.

Она теперь тоже носит их фамилию. Иви только пару мгновений радуется, что отец не дожил до этих дней.

Нелли сейчас занимается тем, что рисует для газет и журналов. У неё большой стол, в кабинете, чьи окна выходят на парк, полностью заваленный набросками. Джейкоб поддерживает её в этом. К тому же, это приносит им доход.

Это «им» кажется Иви слишком значимым. Она чувствует себя ужасно оттого, что своими руками сделала это. Это.

Проницательность Нелли уж конечно не может достичь таких высот, чтобы она сделала правильные выводы. Но она старается.

Например, говорит, что с Джейкобом хорошо. Он внимателен к ней. Чем бы не руководствовался.

Иви, хранящая на теле прикосновения его губ, только понимающе улыбается. И говорит, что рада за неё. За них.

Она такая обманщица.

Ей даже не стыдно.

Она дарит платок Нелли. Повторяя традицию скрепления дружбы.

И желает, чтобы всё было хорошо. Действительно желает.

***

Забастовки и демонстрации проходят всё чаще.

Заголовки газет пестрят иллюстрациями карикатурных владельцев фабрик с денежными мешками в руках, что лишь провоцирует рабочих на более громкие заявления. Полицейские строго дежурят у мест сбора больших толп и рядом с пабами.

Лондонская элита негодует, парламентские заседания и доклады оканчиваются криками, но ничего не меняется.

Вестхаус строго напоминает всем не вмешиваться в уличные потасовки. Даже в качестве исключительных мер.

О да, она помнила, как во время её с Джейкобом обучения он не хотел вовлекать их в настоящие миссии. Оберегал их до самого последнего дня. Наверное, даже не столько из-за Итана.

Ей это не приходило в голову раньше, но Джордж никогда не распространялся о личной жизни. И она просто привыкла думать о том, что он всегда был одиночкой. Но, может быть, столько лет находясь рядом, он тоже стал смотреть на них, как на детей? Почти своих детей.

И старость — она не помнила, когда он успел поседеть — сделала его более мягким. Более привязанным ко всем ним.

И более… слабым. Не способным на серьёзные решения.

Когда она оттаскивает бобби от Джудит (ещё одна наводка от Нэд), метящей камнем в витрину, он хватает её за локоть и почти шипит:

— Надень капюшон.

Она надеется, что Джейкоб не видит этого.

Не то что бы ей нужна была помощь.

Джордж тут же занимается следующим рабочим, замахнувшимся на него разбитой бутылкой, когда она отвечает:

— Нет.

Наверное, он привык думать, что она бы подчинилась. Как это было с Итаном. Наверное, он забыл, что она выросла.

Так или иначе, уже ночью, когда беспорядки удаётся подавить и все возвращаются домой целыми и невредимыми, она знает. Джорджу необходимо попытаться донести в разговоре то, что он не смог сегодня на улице.

Это до смешного похоже на то, что делал отец. Только для Джейкоба.

Она стояла рядом с дверью в столовую, прячась от тонкой полоски света, и слушала, как он отчитывает её брата. С замиранием сердца надеялась на то, что не услышит возражений, что всё закончится только недовольством.

Джейкоб всё чаще возражал. И, даже если бы она спала, крики невозможно было игнорировать.

Но она бы солгала, сказав нет, её восхищало то, с каким упорством близнец спорил. Отстаивал своё право поступать так, как он решил.

Что ж, теперь была её очередь, не так ли?

Она тяжело вздыхает и толкает дверь.

Джордж сидит во главе стола. Как будто хочет казаться более значимым чем есть. Вот только оценить некому, а ей слишком очевидны параллели.

При свете масляной лампы он кажется ей по-настоящему старым.

— Ты ведь помнишь, почему мы действуем в тени?

Она вытащила из тюрем по всему Лондону не меньше десятка женщин, которые всего лишь посмели требовать права быть услышанными.

Справедливость, которую Джордж поддерживал всем сердцем, внезапно споткнулась о тот факт, что он считал «эту» борьбу не слишком важной. Не слишком заслуживающей внимания.

Так странно, что он не видит противоречий.

Пока женщины на митингах всего лишь хотели быть видимыми. Пусть для этого и приходилось ввязываться в драки с полицейскими. Услышанными. Пусть их и закрывали в камерах. Значимыми. Когда как муж или отец имели над ними почти неограниченную власть.

Вот кто действительно оставался в тени. Как невидимые маленькие эльфы, выполняющие работу по дому. Воспитывающие детей. Следящие за хозяйством. Как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Её повезло, что отец выбрал для неё братство. Потому что здесь они все действовали одинаково. В конце концов, убийца во тьме мог быть кем угодно.

А эти женщины не могли. Получать образование, распоряжаться собственными деньгами, быть владелицами собственности. Не могли даже сказать «нет», потому что никто не давал им права говорить.

— Нельзя оставаться в тени. Это та борьба, которую должно быть видно.

Вестхаус трёт глаза.

— Совет это не поддержит. Массовые беспорядки не должны ассоциироваться с братством.

Конечно. Что же ещё он мог защищать.

— Это была их попытка отстоять своего человека для парламента. Они не имеют права выбирать, кто будет представлять их интересы?  
— Это не то, на что ты можешь повлиять как представительница братства. Совет не одобрит такую…  
— Совет не одобрял и наше выдвижение против Старрика. Потому что боялись рисковать. Потому что не хотели ничего менять. Нужно сказать, сколько косвенных улик являются подтверждением обогащения некоторых ассасинов благодаря такой политике братства?

Джордж скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на стуле назад. Он не повышает голос, но она слышит его упрямство.

— Это голословные обвинения. И они не имеют права на существование. Ты либо веришь Совету, либо нет.  
— Они не хотят изменений. Они боятся их. Джордж, я понимаю твоё желание видеть в них только хорошее. Но Совет не всеведущ и не безгрешен, как бы тебе не хотелось верить в обратное. Тебя не было в Амритсаре, где тамплиеры вырезали весь квартал, чтобы только не выжил ни один из нас. И где не было поддержки Совета. И знаешь что? Мы справились без их помощи. Я справилась.  
— Так вот что это, — он качает головой. — Ты хочешь мести за то, что они не защитили тебя там. Напомнить тебе, как у них — у нас — мало людей? Или о том, что местные конфликты забирали и забирают слишком много, для того чтобы вмешиваться в каждый? Ты посчитала себя особенной? Но это служение. Никто из нас не выше и не ниже. Мы делаем то, что должны.

Это бессмысленно. Весь их разговор.

Так странно, что Джордж оказался ближе к Сатишу, который не хотел давать англичанке ни шанса. Такой же упёртый и не способный увидеть что-то новое, что-то правильное. За что стоит бороться. Даже им.

Пытающийся её ограничить.

Не дать воли её злости, которой она нашла применение.

Но она знает, что брат её поймёт.

Джейкоб не попытается удержать её гнев. Он не попросит её быть мягкой, подстроиться под обстоятельства. Он примет её решения как свои и поддержит.

Иви не знает, как много она готова сделать «неправильного» с его молчаливого одобрения. Но сама мысль о том, что он не заставит её что-то изменить, не попросит остановиться — этого уже много. Это заставляет её быть такой самоуверенной. Потому что она найдёт поддержку. Всегда.

«Всегда?» — Джек затачивает лезвие, высекая искры.

Всегда. Что бы не случилось. Что бы ей не пришлось совершить.

Вестхаус, уже давно лишившийся друга и всех, кто когда-либо мог его поддержать, точно бы не понял. Побоялся бы шагнуть дальше без этой поддержки, без одобрения хотя бы Совета.

Не понял и не поймёт.

Наверное, разочарование в наставниках — самая естественная вещь из всех возможных.

— Я делаю то, что должна. То, что правильно. Совет может иметь любое мнение по этому поводу. И пусть вместе с ним катится к чёрту!

Она знает, что делает. Позволяет им услышать. Это неправильно, потому что ученики не должны выбирать между наставниками. Не должны быть свидетелями разногласий внутри братства. Не должны… думать?

Она не хлопает дверью и даже не бежит.

Только уходит на крыши, разрешая ветру трепать выбившиеся из причёски пряди. Биг Бен отсчитывает полночь и начало нового дня.

Ей хватает всего половины часа, чтобы добраться до него. Забраться высоко, чтобы оставить всё незначительное там, внизу.

Она пугает стаю птиц, когда приземляется на перила прямо над часами.

Так давно, ещё до отъезда, сломанный ею замок тяжёлой крышки уже заменён на новый. Но он всё равно быстро поддаётся.

Она соскальзывает по лестнице вниз. Внутри значительно теплее. И громче. Пахнет деревом и немного пылью.

Здесь она чувствует себя потрясающе потерянной.

«Прямо за временем, Алиса».

Да, Джек, именно так.

Она даже пару раз чуть не столкнулась со смотрителем, когда опрометчиво оставалась здесь немного отдохнуть. Не лучшее место и не лучшее время, но тогда это не имело значения.

Смотритель её не заметил, но, кажется, решил, что здесь обитает ни то приведение, ни то вампир. По крайней мере, она видела нацарапанный на балке крест и подвешенное у двери распятие. И, если она определила правильно, несколько засохших цветков чеснока.

Это до сих пор вызывает у неё улыбку.

Она сворачивает плащ, устраиваясь поудобнее, и просто даёт себе возможность осмыслить произошедшее.

Может быть, им бросить братство и действовать самим?

Снова сбежать. Снова оставить свои труды вложенными во что-то чужое.

Оставить учеников с Джорджем и уйти?

Чтобы ещё одно поколение ассасинов боялось думать своей головой и действовало только из пустой веры в кредо? Сколько разочаровавшихся станут бледными тенями Джека?

Снять квартиру на Беллер-стрит и жить в своё удовольствие?

Как бы она не хотела хотя бы несколько месяцев настоящего отдыха от поисков, от защиты, от охоты. Это было её жизнью. Их жизнью. Всеми тренировками, всеми достижениями, всеми потерями и обретениями. Чувством причастности к чему-то важному, что больше их самих и всех потраченных жизней.

Нет. Она бы никогда не могла это оставить. Не по своей воле.

Потому что… Что делает их ассасинами? Совет? Наследие отца? Скрытый клинок?

Их собственный выбор? Они были детьми, и разве это могло быть их выбором? Выбором отстаивать чужую свободу и своими руками возвращать справедливость? Разве тогда, с чужих слов, они могли знать что их ждёт?

Ей хочется надеяться, что у отца были ответы. Что для себя он решил это раз и навсегда. Не сомневаясь. Не думая, что сломает их неверным выбором.

Вот только откровения он забрал вместе с собой.

У неё же осталась только способность сомневаться. Менять своё отношение. Менять своё кредо.

Когда Джейкоб находит её, она просто сидит, обняв колени, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза.

Деревянные балки скрипят под его сапогами.

— Это поза самобичевания или ты пытаешься согреться? Последний раз ты так сидела, когда съела всю клубнику для пирога. Плакала, пряталась в моей комнате. У отца даже не хватило духу тебя пожурить.  
— Мне было шесть, — она пытается выдавить из себя усмешку. — Сейчас бы я не пряталась.  
— О да. Софи уже рассказала, что ты едва не похитила пирог прямо у неё из-под носа.  
— Это было недоразумение.  
— Так я и подумал, — со всей серьёзностью кивает брат и садится рядом, вытянув ноги. — Я сказал, что ей должно быть явился призрак. Ведь если моя сестра задумала похитить пирог, то его уже точно не было бы на месте.

В этот раз улыбка выходит настоящей.

Он обнимает её за плечи.

— Итак, в отчёте есть что-то о причинах грусти?  
— Я просто немного устала. И, знаешь, такие вещи, как сомнения. Они тоже.  
— То есть, ничего с чем бы ты не справилась, — он прикасается губами к её виску.

И это приятно, знать подобную оценку своих сил.

— Что, если… я поступаю не правильно? — она смотрит на него, держась за отворот костюма. Как будто бы он собирался отодвинуться. — Пытаюсь справиться с тем, с чем не нужно. Отец, возможно, был не прав. Отец. Был. Не. Прав. Почему это так сложно принять?  
— Сложно? — переспрашивает Джейкоб, заправляя волосы ей за ухо. — Пытаться соответствовать его словам всегда и во всём.  
— Невыносимо.  
— Добро пожаловать на эту сторону крыши. Здесь всегда так было. Но знаешь, здесь мы вольны не слушать его.

Да, от Джейкоба он всегда требовал не меньше, но… Её брату удалось устоять и жить без оглядки на отцовское одобрение.

Так может, стоило у него этому научиться? Хотя бы сейчас.

— Как ты справлялся? Откуда в тебе было столько упорства, чтобы противостоять ему?

Он какое-то время молчит, словно подбирая слова. Переплетает с ней пальцы, гладит подушечкой по костяшкам.

— Я знал, что если уступлю даже в мелочи, то он найдёт способ. Чтобы я всегда был согласен. Меня это бесило больше, чем всё остальное. Как будто ему было важно только то, что я подчинюсь. А компромиссы его не устраивали.  
— Он был плохим манипулятором, — она тянет их сцепленные руки к своей груди. Джейкоб бросает на неё насмешливый взгляд.  
— Это точно моя Иви? Которая только что низвела отца до обычных смертных?

У него слишком легко получается делать её довольной такими мелочами.

— Твоя, — она тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Это облегчение оттого, что он всегда легко отзывается на её желание, заставляет её быть такой сумасшедше счастливой. Всё на двоих, даже желание, даже удовольствие, даже невысказанное.

Она хочет запомнить ощущение, чтобы потом сказать ему, как это приятно, когда он держит её на руках, взмокший от усилий и задыхающийся из-за сорванного дыхания. Облизывающий губы пересохшим языком. С потемневшими глазами, не сводящий с неё взгляда. Горячий, словно от лихорадки, под пальцами.

Решительный, как будто он готов отвоевать её у этого мира. Восхитительно жадный, не доверяющий заботу о ней никому больше. Жаждущий.

Об этом она знает так много, потому что сама испытывает тоже.

В конце концов, они же близнецы.

В конце концов, у них одна отравленная кровь.

***

Она не втягивает в это ни Софи, ни Грэйс.

Но почти уверена, что все знают, куда она уходит, сменив костюм ассасина на что-то более простое.

Джордж, возможно, это тоже уступки, но они не говорили об этом, время от времени направляет их для работы в комитете по помощи безработным. Ни у кого из учеников нет возражений. Хотя она точно знает, что поблажек в тренировках им это не приносит.

Эммелин несколько раз просит её о помощи. И это совсем не связано с защитой демонстранток.

К тому моменту у неё уже есть новый костюм от Лэрд, и ночные вылазки позволяют ей опробовать его в действии. Плотная ткань действительно приходится как нельзя кстати. Даже несмотря на то, что тень брата по-прежнему бережёт её. У некоторых серьёзных противников Панкхёрст отсутствует понятие честной борьбы.

Но они не знают, с кем связались.

У теней выходит срывать планы с помощью скрытых клинков намного эффективнее, чем у протестующих днём активисток.

Иви ни на мгновенье не забывает, что основным делом остаётся Абстерго. Но у неё есть время на то, что бы помогать.

Также, она слышит, как с большой неохотой звучат слова о том, что парламент принимает к сведению недовольство работниц и рассматривает ряд законов, которые должны улучшить положение женщин. Дальше разговоров всё ещё не идёт.

Эммелин поддерживает всех, кто высказывается за более радикальные действия. Забастовки, погромы, выступления под окнами у зданий, где происходят заседания.

Даже на плакатах обычных демонстранток теперь видны более решительные надписи — «мы вынудим парламент дать нам право голоса» и «право выбора для всех». И акции привлекают всё большее количество женщин.

На одной из таких акций Иви знакомится с компанией активисток из Манчестерского союза.

Знакомится — не совсем верное слово. Она спасает их от разъярённого бобби, взбешенного не то их насмешками над его усами, не то сомнениями в его мужестве.

Он работает дубинкой так быстро, словно собирается забить одну из них до смерти прямо в том переулке, куда ему удаётся загнать их.

У неё не так много вариантов, потому что оружия нет под рукой, потому что скомпрометировать движение — это последнее что ей хочется, на тот случай, если её задержат. Если бы кому-то это удалось, конечно. Даже не беря в расчёт дежурящего где-то поблизости Джейкоба.

Она достаточно громко окликает его, привлекая внимание, и, когда злобно хмурящийся бобби оборачивается, вырубает его с одного удара в челюсть. Благодаря перчаткам, хотя бы не оцарапав кожу на руке.

Спасённые встречают её радостными криками.

Немного позже, когда они убегают от прибывшего подкрепления, пробираясь узкими улочками из оцепления, они знакомятся.  
Она угощает их всех горячим обедом и выпивкой. Не то что бы это много, но она знает, что даже нечто незначительное на первый взгляд, может быть важным.

Хозяин смотрит на них неодобрительно, но плату берёт охотно.

Им бы, конечно, собраться там, где были бы только женщины. Но, наверное, в магазине тканей Панхёрстов недостаточно места для подобных встреч. Особенно, после разгона демонстранток.

Мия и Лили наперебой рассказывают, какими кровавыми были первые столкновения в Манчестере и как все проходящие джентльмены стремились выразить своё несомненно важное мнение.

Руби, всё ещё нервно оглядывающаяся по сторонам, расслабляется только, когда к ним присоединяется отставшая Лора. Она делится новостями о том, что после прибытия подкрепления разбежались почти все. О пойманных пока ничего не известно, но списки будут у Эммелин, когда вечером все отметятся. Если только, к ней не нагрянут блюстители порядка.

Они расходятся уже поздно вечером. Она провожает их, на станции они крепко жмут её руки на прощание. Иви чувствует необычный подъём от этого чувства единения с едва знакомыми ей женщинами. И от бренди.

Джейкоб ждёт её у дальней стойки с расписанием поездов. Там почти не горит лампочка, и ничто не мешает ей засунуть руку в его карман, переплетая их пальцы.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но ты слишком безрассудна.

Иви улыбается. Азарт ещё греет кровь, и ей хочется сделать что-то дерзкое. Что-то, чего он не ожидает.

— Тебе это нравится, — она обнимает его за плечи, почти повисает на нём.

Кто может узнать из здесь? Слишком темно, и никому не придёт в голову рассматривать незнакомцев, уделяющих внимание друг другу перед отправкой поезда.

Но что-то не так.

Джейкоб — мрачная решимость. Слабый запах крови и нагретого металла.

Трётся щекой о её ладонь, стоит только протянуть руку под капюшон.

Не закрывает глаза. Смотрит.

— Расскажи мне о твоих учениках в Индии.

Это не предчувствие, она точно знает, почему он спрашивает.

«Одержим», — шепчет Джек так, что ей хочется закрыть уши руками.

Вопросы, которые ей хочется задать в первую очередь… не имеют значения.

— Тебя интересует кто-то конкретный?  
— Невысокий, узкоплечий, короткостриженый. Кольцо в левом ухе.

Садхир. Один из её лучших учеников. Всегда достигающий поставленной цели. Единственный из большой семьи, кто мог прокормить немощного отца и почти ослепшую мать.

— Он…

Следил за ней? Да. И Джейкоб его обнаружил. Ведь на лондонских крышах он прячется лучше, чем какой-то чужестранец.

Обнаружил. Пошёл по следу? Скорее всего. Чтобы убедиться, что он действует в одиночку. Чтобы убедиться, что больше он следить за Иви не будет.

Сделал это быстро. Чисто. Не выяснял подробности. Возможно, проверил наличие писем и указаний.

Она знает, его точно не найдут.

Ещё один безымянный труп в лондонской канаве.

Она не спрашивает. Ведь, очевидно, Джейкоб позаботился обо всём. Избавил её от лишней головной боли.

Он берёт её за руку, снова переплетает их пальцы.

— У меня нет от тебя секретов, Иви.

Конечно.

Поэтому можно не спрашивать. Ведь она всё ещё знает его.

— Обнимешь меня?

Его объятия крепкие, согревающие.

И ей нисколько не жаль, что остальное перестаёт её волновать.

***

Когда она просыпается, её не будят бесконечно ранние птицы.

Потому что вчера она разорила птичье гнездо у слухового окна.

Никому и ничему больше она не позволит портить ей жизнь.

Не собирается ни с чем мириться.

Хватит.

Когда она просыпается, Джейкоб лежит напротив. Костяшками пальцев гладит её по щеке. Отзывается на её улыбку мягким прикосновением губ.

Ленивое утро. Нагретая ткань, переплетённые под одеялом ноги, зубы напротив доверчиво открытого горла. Щекотный тёплый смех, мурашки по коже, ресницы дрожат под губами.

Когда она просыпается, точно знает — сегодня будет отличный день.

Понедельник. Двадцать первое июня. Летнее солнцестояние.

Ещё вчера они сидели все вместе за большим столом, и она предложила начать. Конечно, никто не хотел быть первым, поэтому это была она.

Она рассказала, каково это было — потерять отца, когда он ещё был жив. Как болезненно было столкнуться с разочарованием в его идеях. Как страшно было стать на него похожей. И то, что справилась с этим.

Следующим говорит Софи. А потом Нейтан. А потом Брукс. А потом Грэйс…

Они все говорят. Делятся болью и своими переживаниями.

Конечно, не обходится без слёз. И без молчания, которое они не нарушают какое-то время, прежде чем эстафету подхватывает следующий.

И всё это, высказанное, перестаёт быть грузом одного. Они делят между собой то страшное, что отравляло их, существуя чем-то неозвученным. Они становятся хранителями тайн друг друга.

И это сближает. Это заставляет относиться друг к другу иначе. Быть более внимательными к чужим чувствам и страхам.

Она хочет научить их не бояться возвращаться сюда всем вместе и говорить. О страхах, о сомнениях, о своих чувствах. Она знает, что это сделает их сильнее.

Никто не может гарантировать, что они не разочаруются в кредо. Не будут раздавлены бессилием, когда одна из теней исчезнет ради общего дела. Не будут в отчаянии оттого, что не справились и крови было пролито больше, чем нужно.

Но, если они придут сюда, если они разделят эту горечь, эту досаду, это сожаление — найти выход будет легче.

Возможно, она не права. Но надеется, что это сработает.

Как сработало с Джейкобом. Они говорят о многом. Учатся слышать друг друга, а не только чувствовать. Это долгий процесс, но она знает, просто знает, что это поможет.

Когда она убирает со стола и гасит последние свечи, приходит Джордж.

Он всё это время стоял за дверью и слушал. Это было не слишком хорошо, пожалуй, учитывая, что откровения были обязательными для всех. Но она готова к возражениям.

Она спрашивает, не хочет ли он что-то рассказать.

Джордж её хвалит.

Не без укора, но всё же это похвала.

Не то что бы это теперь имеет значение. Потому что сделает завтра то, что ему не понравится. Какими бы хорошими не были их отношения. Иногда откровения безнадёжно запаздывают.

Она знает его реакцию на то, что она собирается сделать. Что сделает.

Идея, зревшая в ней долгими бессонными ночами, наконец обрела форму. Чем сильнее лето разогревает лондонские крыши, тем более дерзким становится её план.

Отцу бы такое точно не понравилось. Совету тоже.

Ведь что самое главное?

Никто не должен думать, что ассасины причастны к произошедшему.

Конечно, её клинок не поразит невиновного. Их клинки.

Потому что факт собрания, факт причастности уже делает их всех виновными. И никакого шанса исправиться. Никаких поблажек. Никакого прощения.

Поэтому она оставляет часы отца в ящике стола.

«Предателей нигде не привечают», — подмечает Джек.

Она знает.

Но пора жить без оглядки на его одобрение. Она ошибалась слишком часто, чтобы наконец сделать из этих ошибок верные выводы.

Каким бы не был путь отца, она больше не собиралась ему следовать. Притворяться, что следует. Понимать его идеи и замыслы за единственно верные. Желать их воплощения как собственных.

Теперь это просто…

Отболевшее.

Она проверяет оружие.

Джейкоб — стоит между её ног возмутительно близко для того, кто не делает ничего больше — справляется с застёжками на её костюме, они едва слышно звенят, соприкасаясь со вставками на его перчатках.

Она осмотрительно проверяет его кобуру, дополнительные дротики, прослеживает пальцами по рукояткам метательных ножей. Оставляет поцелуй над воротом рубашки.

День близится к полудню. Внизу, на кухне, слышен чей-то смех.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Она сжимает в кулаке его волосы. Пробует его губы на вкус. И отвечает на голод своим. И позволяет следам быть заметными. Сегодня можно.

— Я хочу, чтобы они знали чей это город. Что он принадлежит братству. Чтобы при упоминании о нём, их пробивала дрожь. Чтобы они знали, что мы придём за ними, где бы они не прятались.

Никто не должен думать, что ассасины причастны к произошедшему.

Они должны знать.

У них не будет шанса забыть.

Джейкоб — ответная улыбка, азарт на дне зрачков — кивает и закрепляет на её ноге ножны. Тянет ремешок, проверяя надёжность. Гладит её по бедру.

Она натягивает на него капюшон и снова целует.

Они выбираются наружу через крышу и, используя гарпуны, обгоняют друг друга весь путь до театра. Ветер дует в спины, подгоняя. Каблуки стучат по нагретой черепице. Вместе с её сердцем. И ритм не ослабевает.

Здание, которое Гернер приспособил под театр, стоит немного поодаль от остальных построек, и им требуется время, чтобы пересечь местность, заваленную строительным мусором.

Когда его тень падает на них, Джейкоб касается её плеча и показывает на крышу.

За последние годы многое изменилось. И, видимо, не только в случае с Советом. Она считала, что они будут готовы, выставят часовых и наблюдателей. Чтобы никто не мог прервать их представление. Но, видимо, затишье братства сделало их слишком самоуверенными.

Иначе, как объяснить, что около двери на крыше дежурит лишь один рабочий, крутя самокрутку. Иви его вырубает и осматривается, пока Джейкоб занимается верёвками и кляпом.

Только один рабочий? Всё или слишком плохо в ордене, или тамплиеры решили отложить встречу.

На лестнице за дверью раздаётся какой-то шумЮ и она бессознательно прикрывает брата собой. Но ничего не происходит. Оказывается, работники сцены перемещают какой-то инвентарь на чердак. Она смотрит за ними орлиным зрением, подмечая все светлые точки.

Очевидно, они готовят сцену к очередной подготовке.

К тому моменту, как она находит нужную дверь в помещение под театром, Джейкоб заканчивает с их невольным свидетелем.

Они пробираются внутрь, закрыв лица масками. Внутри пыльно, и им приходится пробираться через реквизит, избегая остальных рабочих. Две бесшумные тени. Смертельные для любого, кто может им помешать. Но достаточно осторожные, чтобы не попасться.

До нужной двери остаётся всё пара шагов. Совсем немного, чтобы предотвратить… защитить?

Достаточно ли далеко она зашла в своём стремлении защитить?

«Разве в этом деле бывает достаточно далеко?»

Придётся это выяснить, Джек.

Она медлит всего пару мгновений, но этого достаточно, чтобы Джейкоб подобрался к ней сзади, накрывая её ладонь на дверной ручке.

— Я ещё не видел, чтобы у тебя что-то не получалось. Так что будь добра, возьми оружие и покажи им, что умеешь с ним обращаться. Чтобы у них больше не возникало сомнений.

Как не возникает сомнений и у него, да?

Да.

Абстерго ждёт.

Они спускаются по каменной лестнице вниз. Здесь не остаётся места для манёвра, слишком узко. Она проходит вперёд, доверяя Джейкобу прикрывать спину.

В отличие от деревянных стен, через плотный камень смотреть гораздо сложнее. Она различает красные всполохи на протяжении всего спуска, но так и не различает никого чётко. Как будто что-то мешает.

Возможно, дело не только в камне.

Внизу оказывается узкий коридор, слабо освещённый несколькими коптящими факелами и в котором уже отчётливо слышно эхо голосов. И заканчивается он небольшим амфитеатром, почти полностью погружённым во тьму.

Если бы не орлиное зрение, возможно, место казалось бы более внушительным.

При всём желании, они бы не заметили двух убийц.

«Прячетесь в тенях, мисс Фрай?»

Да. Тени её союзницы.

Здесь слишком темно, а глаза служителей следят только за человеком внизу.

Она почти знала об этом. Они жертвовали безопасностью в угоду театральности. Несмотря ни на что, не стали освещать каждый угол. Побоялись, что их действия при свете потеряют весь ареол таинственности? Спрятали все свои секреты в тенях.

Но лондонские тени принадлежат ассасинам.

А Иви не привыкла делиться.

«Снова эти маленькие игры?»

Нет, Джек. Теперь это большая игра. С высокими ставками.

Их здесь всего десять человек. Очевидно, часть из них должна пройти посвящение или что-то похожее. Иви видит всех названных Келлер. Они облачены в мантии, совсем лишённые оружия, и стоят на разных ступенях амфитеатра. Ещё не знающие, что скрытый клинок уже готов подарить им быструю смерть.

«Выпотрошить их и предоставить на обзор всему городу. Неужели тебе этого не хочется?»

Нет, Джек. Это не поможет.

Её план немного более… тонкий. И острый.

Она громко хлопает в ладоши, пока спускается по ступеням вниз, прерывая несомненно пламенную речь. Говорящая смолкает, сбитая с толку. При свете единственной лампы под капюшоном Иви может разглядеть её лицо. Несколько растерянное и, несомненно, красивое. А ещё знакомое. Именно она принимала в орден Нараяна.

Представительница внутреннего круга.

Но какое теперь это имеет значение?

Метательный нож входит несколько выше груди. Там, где нет плотной ткани и жёсткого корсета.

Шах и мат. Королева мертва.

Джейкоб обнимает со спины и кладёт пальцы поверх её. Направляет оружие. Шепчет.

— Да здравствует Королева.

Так можно ли ей всё? По крайней мере, ещё один поцелуй.

Лондон же ждал так долго, и пара мгновений ничего не решит.

— Сколько?  
— Пятеро.

И четверо осталось. Она слышит, как они бегут, натыкаясь в темноте друг на друга и надеясь отыскать выход. Подгоняемые страхом.

«Люди должны нас бояться».

Если только считать тамплиеров людьми, Джек.

Она забирает тамплиерский крест из ещё тёплой ладони и крепко сжимает его в руке.

Четверо. Она почти слышит, как бьются их сердца. Жаждущий крови клинок холодит пальцы.

Джейкоб на несколько шагов впереди уже обрывает чью-то жизнь одним точным ударом.

Трое. Один из них натыкается на неё. Глухо вскрикнув, он замахивается кулаком, но делает это до того неуклюже, что она даже не уходит из-под удара. Принимает так же, как делал это Джейкоб, сколько она помнила. Непреклонный.

«Разве теням бывает больно?» — спрашивает Джек из темноты.

Конечно нет.

Она сдавливает его горло одной рукой и качает головой, когда он беспомощно цепляется за ткань пальцами, пытаясь что-то сказать.

Скрытый клинок легко входит в тело. Слишком легко. Нельзя оставлять следов больше положенного. Пусть верят, что врагам ведомо тщательно отмерянное милосердие. Пусть обманываются, что могли бы справиться.

Двое. Ещё один глухой вскрик, медленно исчезающее красное свечение. Джейкоб стряхивает с лезвия лишние капли.

Один.

Это Вирхов. Беспомощно скребущий по запертой двери, пока они подбираются к нему. Неумолимо, как и всё происходящее дальше.

У него даже голос срывается, когда он просит. Почти задыхается, когда Джейкоб берёт его за лацканы, приподняв, и прижимает к стене.

— Поздравляю со вступлением в орден.

Иви прикрепляет к его мантии тамплиерский крест.

— Этот город под нашей защитой. И если вы хотите сохранить свою жизнь, то я предлагаю принять титул и руку помощи.

Уве, испуганный и не понимающий что происходит, только и может смотреть на них, бестолково открывая рот. Не способный отказаться от всего, что она может ему предложить. Своим собственным ужасом наделяющий их властью. Делает непобедимыми.

Она знает, что страх будет преследовать Уве долгими бессонными ночами. И вся его свобода, та, что дадут ему ассасины, будет отравлена недоверием к преследующим его теням.

У ордена под его влиянием не будет возможности дать рождение чему-то вроде Абстерго. Его язык и его глаза отныне будут служить лишь на общее благо.

Они с братом об этом позаботятся.

«Мы одно и тоже, ты и я».

Нет, Джек. И никогда не были.

А кредо всего лишь свод правил. Так сильно ограничивающих настоящую свободу.

Нет смысла в написании новых. В их силах справляться с этим миром и своей свободой так, как они посчитают нужным.

«Ты могла его убить».

Могла. Оставить их тела здесь как предупреждение. Но какой в этом смысл?

Сонм мертвецов не охраняют Лондон. Ответственность всегда на живых.

Иви делает всё лучшее для него. Старается изо всех сил.

Но, может быть… Лондон всё же должен сгореть?

Она смотрит на Джейкоба, идущего рядом с ней плечом к плечу.

Если больше нет запретов, то они больше не отступники? Если их решения принесут мир снова, отсрочат появление нового «абстерго», значит всё правильно? Тогда в пролитой крови есть смысл?

Она надеется.

Она выбирает это своей правдой.

А значит, у них ещё есть дела. Всегда есть дела, которыми стоит заняться. Ведь этот город никогда не спит, и в нём всегда что-то происходит.

Лондон был их — её и Джейкоба.

Кто бы не правил страной. Как бы не были влиятельны люди, пишущие законы для Империи.

Улицы принадлежали Фраям.

И она собиралась оставить это право за ними на долгие годы.


End file.
